Secrets II
by dragonlots
Summary: Firefly,SGA,SG1,original BSG crossover. Sequel to Secrets. Not all is shiney when the crew of Serenity start their new lives in Atlantis. The Wraith are acting strange, Inara is threatened, and a surprise first contact changes all their lives.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS II

Chapter 1

Dragonlots AKA Dana Bell

"How'd I'd let myself get talked into this," Mal muttered as he tried to keep his hands off the controls of the jumper and appear as helpless and adrift as his 'distress' call made him sound. Through the view port he watched as the hive ship drew closer. "Come on," he urged.

"What's going on?" John's voice sounded in his ear.

"They don't seem to be takin' the bait."

"Give them a couple more minutes, then high tail it out of there."

Mal grinned. He was beginning to like John Sheppard even if Simon kept complaining about the fact the soldier was dating River.

The hive ship launched something and he didn't need the ship telling him what it was. "I'm leavin'," he informed Sheppard as he spun the ship around and ran for the Stargate. An explosion shook the small craft and he was sure they'd fire again.

"Damn," John exclaimed.

Reynolds temporarily lost contact as he traversed the wormhole and popped back into the main control room of Atlantis.

"You know where to park it," John said.

Yeah, he did. With ease he put the jumper back in the bay, turned off the systems and exited. John stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for him.

"Guess they're wise to our bug bombs now," the colonel commented.

The two fell into step and headed for Dr. Weir's office.

"Still think it's the best way to deal with 'em?" Mal wasn't sure if their tactics were sound or not.

"Was in the beginning. Still surprised they haven't tried a massive raid on us."

"Maybe they're afraid of the Deadalus now," Jack commented joining them.

John shook his head. "With all due respect, sir,"

"Loose the sir."

"Okay…Jack. They know they can defeat it."

"Maybe word got out about Earth." It was the only possible thing Mal could think of.

"Yeah, but we're here." The three stopped at Elizabeth's door

"Gotta be a reason." Jack strolled in and claimed a chair.

"But what reason?" John sat down.

Dr. Weir put aside the report she'd been reading. She glanced at the three men. "I never like it when I come into the middle of a conversation."

"Just tryin' to figure out why the Wraith ain't attacked us yet," Mal informed her.

"Other than the fact they know our shield is back up?" She smiled at Mal. "I still owe Kaylee for that."

"Got a knack for machines. Book called it a rare gift."

"I'd like to hear about Book one day."

Mal glanced down. He was still working on that loss.

"When you're ready, of course." She settled back. "I take it they didn't fall for our trap?"

"Nope." John got up and walked to the door leaning back on the jam.

"Well, at least we know they don't like Kaylee's bug bomb." Jack grinned as if he thought it was funny for some reason.

"One of the few defenses we have," Elizabeth agreed.

"Think they know the truth about Earth?" Mal knew it was the important question they had to answer.

"We could try to get close," John suggested. "Maybe River could 'read' one of the them."

"Doubt Simon will let you take her on one of your missions." Mal didn't need to remind John of the fact, but he did anyway.

"And I don't like putting her in danger." He shifted uneasily. "But she's one edge we have."

"Never easy to put someone you care about at risk," Jack agreed. "Speaking of which, how soon before McKay's team returns?"

Weir glanced at something on her desk. "Should be in about two hours."

"Good. Always hate it when Sam's on a mission."

"She asked to go. Besides," she sat forward resting her folded hands on the desk. "It was only a scientific recon."

"I know." He got up and paced around the office. "Sometimes they prove to be the most dangerous."

Experience talking? Mal wondered. Plus Jack's restlessness reminded him of Jayne when the mercenary was cooped up on Serenity too long. At the thought of his ship he also rose. He was trying to come to terms with that loss, too.

Jack stopped and asked another question. "How soon before Hammond's back?"

"Sometime tomorrow." Elizabeth moved her pen around. "His offer to accompany Teyla and Ronan on their trading expedition was appreciated." She smiled slightly. "He gets as antsy as you do with nothing to do."

"Didn't say I was bored."

"You don't have to."

John found River outside on the deck. She stood with her hands resting on the rail, her long hair blowing in the breeze. He liked the dark brown dress she wore. The light gauzy fabric showed off her figure.

"Hi," he greeted as he joined her.

She spared him a glance before returning her attention to the vast ocean. "You want me to read a Wraith."

"Wasn't my first thought."

She blushed and peeked at him impishly. "Simon wouldn't approve."

"Simon's married." He turned around resting his back against the cool metal. The girl relaxed him like no other woman he'd been around. "Got his mind on other things."

"So do you."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"They're afraid."

"Who?" He was still trying to get used to her odd jumps in conversations.

"The Wraith." She traced a pattern on the metal. "Afraid of starving."

"Do they know about Earth?"

She raised her head pushing a loose strand behind her ear. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

Seemed that was all she was going to say. "Could use a bite." He smiled at her. "What would be your pleasure for dinner?"

She giggled suddenly sounding like a little girl. How in the world could he have fallen in love with someone so young?

"I'm not so young." She stamped her foot as if to prove her point, glaring at him with both hands on her hips.

"You're pretty when you're mad."

"That's an old line."

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

"Should have left you in that machine longer."

He didn't want to be reminded of how close he'd come to death. River's face changed as if she'd read his thought.

"I'm sorry, John." She stepped forward and touched his cheek.

He kissed her palm. "Most people don't like to think about their own mortality."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." He drew her into his arms resting his chin on her brown hair. She felt good there, even if his feelings toward her still made him feel uneasy. "I think Teyla's people brought some food over today." He gazed down into her face. "Want to go see what they brought?"

Her smile was his answer and he took her hand as they headed for the cafeteria.

"Inara?" Dr. Weir knocked on the companion's door.

A soft voiced answered. "Qing jin."

"I take it that means enter?" Elizabeth thought it sounded Chinese.

"Sorry." Inara smiled graciously. "It does. Please," she motioned to a couch as she sat on another.

"Like your quarters." Weir didn't mean to openly stare but it was beautiful. Fabric was draped artfully about and fluttered slightly in the breeze drifting in from the open window. In fact, the whole room seemed to have a distinct oriental feel to it.

"Thank you." The other women turned to a small table. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely." She took a small delicate cup wondering how Inara had managed to find it.

"There's a reason for your visit." A statement not a question.

"Yes." Elizabeth sipped the tea. It was quite good. She'd have to learn what the secret was. "I'm not sure exactly sure how to approach this." She felt somewhat out of her element here. Give her a difficult diplomatic situation and she could negotiate a resolution with ease, but this.

"You're not certain what to make of my profession."

"Yes." Simple enough.

"I take it you have nothing similar in your culture."

"Well, I've heard of geisha's." She put the cup down. "But their 'art' is not practiced in our country. In ours they're called hookers."

"Or whores."

"Not exactly the same thing." They weren't depending on the circumstances. Or were they?

"Your culture sounds as complicated as ours."

"What was your time like?" She wondered why she had never thought to ask any of the group that question.

Inara gracefully walked to the open window. "Much the same. Human nature doesn't change."

"And here we keep hoping to advance and improve."

"I think Shepherd Book would have had a good answer for that."

"You're the second person today to mention him."

"He was dear to all of us."

"There's no mistake?" Zoë asked Dr. Beckett.

"No," he assured her. "Our medicine may be a bit backward in comparison, but this something we do know how to do." He smiled warmly at her. "Dr. Tam made some adjustments to aid in the success. He's quite brilliant."

"Yeah, he is," she agreed knowing how many wounds, bullet holes and such he'd patched up on Serenity. "How soon before you can transplant?" She touched her soon to be inhabited womb.

"I'd like to give it a couple more days to make sure the embryo is viable." Lightly he touched her arm. "You're a lucky woman."

She knew that. But then, she'd told Wash they'd make a beautiful baby together. It was just too bad he hadn't lived to see their child. She hadn't yet figured out how she was going to thank Simon for having the forethought of taking a genetic sample from her dead husband and storing it. Though, it did seem rather strange he'd brought it with him.

"You'll let me know if anything changes." She had to know, just in case.

"Not to worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Zoë hoped so. She so wanted this baby.

"I'm not sure I can approve your – profession." Elizabeth didn't want to sound harsh. She knew several couples slept together who weren't married, yet she there wasn't anyone 'selling' sex.

"That isn't all I do." Inara sat back down on the couch. "I help men to see a clearer path to their full potential."

"Hmmm," that made her pause and think. Maybe there was a way to redirect the woman. "Have you thought about working with our base psychologist?"

"She suggested it." The companion didn't look very thrilled. "I'm not sure I would be any good at it."

"You listen well." That Weir had noticed. "You're also compassionate."

"Don't try to play a player."

"Alright then, I'll put all my cards on the table. You have to find something else to do or else leave Atlantis." There she'd said it.

"I see." Something fluttered across the younger woman's face. Elizabeth wasn't sure what it was.

"But you don't have to make the decision tomorrow." She wanted to make that perfectly clear. Inara had time to think about what she wanted to do.

"Thank you for your honesty."

"Your welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment." She glanced back as she reached the door. The companion sat silent and almost stone-faced. Elizabeth wished briefly she had the gift River had and could read minds.

"She didn't say that!" Kaylee objected when Inara told her what Weir had said.

"Yes, she did." The companion looked at her friend with a stricken expression. "I trained all my life to do this. I don't know anything else."

"But you could learn couldn't ya?" Her roundish face held a pleading look. "Inara, you just gotta stay."

"I want to." And she did. The crew of Serenity were her family. She didn't want to leave them. She never had. Even when Mal's actions had forced her to. She'd come back when he rescued her. And stayed.

"Maybe you should go talk to Doctor….oh, what is her name?"

Inara shook her head. "It isn't important, Kaylee." She reached out and touched the other woman's slightly rounded belly. "How is baby today?"

"She's fine." Kaylee gave her a wide grin.

"You're sure it's a girl?"

"Well," she shrugged. "Simon says we could find out fer sure but I'd kind of like it to be a surprise."

"Have you picked out names?"

"Sort of. We're still talkin' it over so we'll see." Kaylee's face grew a little sad. "Kind of wish Book were still here so's he could bless my baby."

"We all miss him." She put her arm around Kaylee's shoulder and held her close.

"Miss Serenity, too."

"I always loved that ship." True, she had. She still did.

"Think she'll be okay?"

Leave it to Kaylee to worry about the ship. "I'm sure Serenity is just fine."

Daniel glanced up from his cluttered desk as Mal wandered in. The archeologist had brought as much of his research material with him as he could when he'd been forced to flee Earth.

"Hello, Mal," he greeted the other man.

"Hi." Reynolds seemed distracted. He lifted a book. "What's this?"

"A book on ancient Earth mythology. Egyptian to be exact."

"Humpf." He put the volume back down. "Books aren't much use."

"All depends on what you're looking for."

"What are you lookin' for?"

"Nothin' that will currently help us." He pushed aside what he'd been reading. "Can I help you with something?"

Mal opened the book and glanced at a few pages. He frowned. "Gods?"

"Yeah. At least that's how the gou'ald seemed to primitive peoples."

"Gould?"

"Yes. Snake like creatures that took over a host and then enslaved millions to serve them."

"Don't say nothin' about that in this here book."

"It wouldn't. Until recently we thought the mythical gods were just stories. It wasn't until we figured out how to use the stargate and started traveling to other worlds that we found out differently."

"How'd the rest of the world take the news?" He closed the book.

"They didn't know."

"How come?"

"Because our government thought it was a bad idea for the general public to know. Thought it would cause mass panic and pretty much destroy our society."

"You agree with that?"

Dr. Jackson took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He'd been up for hours and needed some rest. Why in the world was Captain Reynolds asking so many questions? "Unfortunately yes."

"I see."

"Is there a point to all your questions?" He wanted to get back to his research, though why, he wasn't quite certain.

"Yeah." Mal met his questioning gaze. "Tryin' to understand why the Alliance didn't tell us about the Stargate and what they found out about the Earth."

"If there anything like ours, they didn't want to upset the population."

"Too late for that."

He'd heard the crew talk about Miranda and what they'd done after the awful truth had been discovered. He hadn't meant to ease drop, but then, they hadn't really seemed to care he was listening. "I know."

"Figured you'd heard us talkin'."

"It could be they didn't know the truth to begin with. Historical events can get lost if no one records them. For instance," he shuffled around for an article he'd seen recently and pushed it toward Reynolds. "We know from the geological evidence that this isn't the first time a super volcano went off and killed plants, animals, and nearly destroyed the human race."

Mal took the magazine and gazed at the pages. All the evidence was laid out in clear and concise prose and diagrams.

"Just because we don't have a written record of it doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"So you think that maybe there was no record."

"I honestly don't know. It could be. Maybe the human race when they started to rebuild didn't want to remember and forgot."

"Our history says that Earth became overpopulated and had to send colonists out into the stars."

"That could be true. It would be hard for me to deduce as I don't have any way to research what you're saying."

"Guess not." He pushed the magazine back at Daniel. "Wish they'd told us."

"You're assuming they made it through the Stargate and found the SGC."

"We did."

"Yes, but you traveled to the past. You don't have any way of knowing if the SGC is even intact in your time."

"Hadn't considered that."

"You know, Sam might be a better one to talk to about this."

"More comfortable with you."

"Thanks." He hoped it was a compliment. One could never tell.


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS II 

Chapter 2

Mal stormed into Weir's office more angry than he could ever remember. If the old saying of being so mad you saw red was true, then he clearly was there.

"Captain Reynolds?" Dr. Weir looked rather shocked to see him.

"What'da ya mean tossin' Inara out!" he shouted.

She rose from behind her desk a no nonsense look on her face. "I am not tossing Inara out." Elizabeth came around it to directly face him. "I told her she had to stop practicing her 'art' or else leave the city. I also told her she didn't immediately have to leave."

"That ain't the way I heard it."

Poor Kaylee had been tears when she'd told him. He tried to calm her down and ended up having to find Simon to get her quieted down. Mal didn't want his engineer getting so upset she'd loose her baby.

"Captain Reynolds," she paused. "Mal, I can't afford to loose even one person. We're among the few surviving human colonies and we have a responsibility to re-establish our race."

"She ain't hurtin' no one."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I've had a number of complaints."

"From whom?" He wanted to take his anger out on someone!

"From a number of single women." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm under no obligation to give you names, but as the leader here, I had to act."

He snorted. They were as bad here as in his own time.

"Inara is free to stay if she finds another profession."

"Companion is an honorable profession," he defended even as he wanted to take back every time he'd called her a whore.

"But not acceptable in Atlantis."

"You throw her out, I'm goin', too." He cringed inwardly. Hadn't Inara threatened to do the same once?

"I'd hate to loose you." She uncrossed her arms and reached out to lightly touch his arm. "You're a great asset here. Not to mention one of our best pilots."

"So I'm of value and she ain't."

"I never said that." She glanced down. "Problem is, I don't know if she'd be accepted anywhere. Most of the cultures we've encountered so far seem to have very strict social guidelines."

"Then where's she supposed to go?"

"I don't know."

"Kaylee, are you alright?" Inara rushed into the couple's quarters. She found her friend lying quietly on her bed.

"Fine," she groused. "Simon's makin' me rest for awhile."

"I heard what happened." The whole city had, that was why Inara had come as soon as she'd been told.

"Cap'n's mad. Went to see Dr. Weir."

Inara didn't imagine that went well. Mal could do or say stupid things when he got angry. Serenity's crew was pretty much at the mercy of Atlantis's good will. Maybe she should talk to the leader.

"Feeling better, Kaylee?" Simon poked his head into their bedroom. The companion noted his worried expression.

"Can I git up now?"

"No," he gently admonished. "I want you to stay there."

"Fine," she sulked kicking at the covers.

Inara smiled. Kaylee was a bundle of energy and always on the move. Staying still would be punishment for her.

"Hi, Inara," Simon greeted her, coming in to sit beside his wife.

"Hello, Simon." She smoothed her blue silk skirt.

"I can't imagine Captain Reynold's meeting with Dr. Weir went very well." Simon grinned even though she was sure he hadn't meant to.

"Well," she agreed. "we all know he doesn't negotiate very well."

"Cap'n negotiates just fine," Kaylee objected.

"Sure, when he has the odds on his side, which isn't very often, and if he can use that gun of his," Simon reminded Kaylee.

"That ain't fair."

"What is?" He gently pushed the hair away from his wife's face. Inara glanced away suddenly jealous. She so longed for someone to care about her that way.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do, Inara?"

She turned her attention to the young doctor. "Not yet."

Kaylee grabbed her hand. "Please, stay, Inara. I needs ya."

"You have Simon."

"But he ain't like havin' you around." Her brown eyes pleaded. "You're like a sister ta me."

The words touched Inara and she felt tears sting her dark eyes. "Oh, xiao Meimei."

"We'll all talk to Dr. Weir," Simon promised. "Convince her that making you leave is a mistake."

"I need ya here, Inara. I surely do." Kaylee squeezed the hand she still held.

Inara squeezed back. Could she change her profession and accommodate the request made of her? For Kaylee's sake? For her own? She just didn't know.

Jayne was happy. In fact, he couldn't really think of when he had been lately. No more running from the Alliance. No more bad plans gone wrong. No more crazy girl making their lives nuts. But then, he did have to watch for those hungry Wraith and not get the life sucked out of him or anyone he was responsible for keeping safe.

"What's the hold up?" he shouted at McKay.

The scientist glared back at him. He knew Rodney didn't much like him. The little man had protested very loudly when the mercenary had been assigned to the security detail attached to their expedition.

"That gun happy baboon will get us all killed!" he'd yelled at Colonel Sheppard.

Sheppard had just grinned. "Just the kind of back up you need in the event you run into the Wraith. He'll shoot first, second and third and then maybe ask questions."

"Nah," Jayne had said. "Just throw a gernade at them."

"See?" John had spread his hands. "Perfect."

"That isn't the way it works," Rodney argued dragging Jayne's attention back to the present.

"Yes, it is." Sam turned the device they'd been studying to the right and a distinct click was heard.

"I'm still smarter than you." McKay had almost a little boy look.

"What's it supposed to do?" The mercenary poked at it with the gun barrel.

"Stop that! You'll damage it, you big over grown,"

"Rodney," Sam's voice held a warning. "Be nice to him."

"No."

"Don't matter." It didn't really. Jayne was used to folks being not nice to him.

"Yes, it does. Hmmm." A bright light began to glow. "What do you make of that?"

He suddenly grabbed the two of them and shoved them behind a big boulder. A loud boom vibrated tossing dust, leaves, and who knew what else into the air. When it stopped they poked their heads up to see what was left.

"Turn it to the right." McKay put his hands on his hips. "You should have listened to me. I've been in the Pegasus galaxy longer than you have."

Sam glared back at him. "And I've been on more off world missions than you have.""

"Says you!"

"Says me! And I out rank you!"

"This is my expedition!"

Jayne squeezed off a round into the air. They both jumped and rounded on him.

"What was that for!" Sam demanded.

He shrugged. "Thought it was a good way to stop you two yammerin' at each other." He pointed. "Made a big hole."

"Yeah. It did," she agreed.

"Should have listened," McKay muttered again while he hurried over to check out the hole

Sam sighed and followed.

"Be glad to go back so's I don't have ta listen ta ya all bicker anymore." He took his place not far away where he could watch and make sure no one jumped them. He'd had enough surprises for one day.

Mal stood on the balcony his eyes not really seeing the sun reflect off the waves sending rainbow light into the air. His thoughts brooded on Inara and what he'd do if she slipped out his life a second time.

"I'm going to have a baby," Zoe announced as she joined him.

"What?" Her shocking pronouncement jolted him out of his dark thoughts.

His second in command smiled in a prideful motherly sort of way. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Been seein' someone I don't know about?" It stung to think of her with anyone but Wash.

"No." She quickly filled him in on the details. "They're goin' to put my baby inside me in a couple of days."

"You want this?" He'd counted on having her at his side in the event of an armed confrontation. If that is what it would take to keep Inara in Atlantis. Zoe wouldn't willingly put her baby at risk. And he didn't want her to. "You heard what Weir told Inara."

"I have, sir." She drummed on the rail as if uneasy about something. "If you don't mind me sayin', you could put a stop to it."

"I planned on it."

"You don't understand."

"I'll hold Weir hostage if I have ta."

"Wouldn't advise it. Sheppard will shot you if he has to."

Deep down he knew that. John would do anything to protect Dr. Weir.

"What I was goin' to suggest," Zoe continued. "Is that you give Inara a reason to stay."

"Kaylee's all the reason she needs."

"Men," Zoe muttered under her breath.

River giggled as Sara and Shelly played a game of chase around what they called 'The Garden Room'. Mike sat on the sidelines disdainfully ignoring them. Sara ducked behind one of the potted plants trying to dodge Shelly who tagged her.

"You're it!"

"Not for long!"

The two girls took off at a run again their happy laughter filling the room. River sank cross legged on the floor seriously contemplating the ball and several jacks sitting there.

"I played that game when I was younger," Cassie said as she sat down across from her.

"Kaylee and I played it on Serenity."

"It's just a kids game."

"You do a lot of things on the ship for entertainment." She bounced the ball and picked up the first jack. "Captain Reynolds and the others even played what you call basketball."

"Can't imagine being that bored."

River looked at the other young woman knowingly. "You've never had to spend months cooped up in a firefly."

"I've been on the Deadalus."

"Only for a few weeks." The two of them though close to the same age hadn't really become friends. They'd spent some time together, but mostly involved in some activity with the children.

"Whatever." Cassie stretched. River sensed resentment about something. The blonde however had learned how to block so she couldn't read her mind and find out.

"There's a plant blooming," Shelly shouted grabbing Cassie and River's hand and trying to drag them up.

"Just a sec,' Cassie protested. She gracefully rose to her feet.

They followed Shelly to a tank of flowers. Sure enough a flower was just beginning to open its red petals.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sara asked.

"What did you find?" John joined them giving them all a warm smile.

"See. Flower!" Sara beamed at the soldier.

"You're right." He kneeled down so he was eye level with the little girl.

_He's going to make a wonderful father one day, _River thought watching him with Sara and Shelly. She glanced over at Cassie and suddenly understood why the other girl resented her. "I'm sorry. I didn't now," she said.

Cassie stared in horror at her. She quickly covered herself by yelling. "I don't know what you're talking about!" And stalked away.

"What was that all about?" John looked at Cassie puzzled and glanced up to met River's eyes.

"She likes you."

"Oh." He got up and suggested. "Why don't I take everyone down to the cafeteria and we all have ice cream."

The girls jumped up and down and Mike suddenly took an interest. After John got the children settled at a table he took River aside to another. He sat down across from her.

"I didn't know Cassie liked me."

River took a bit of chocolate ice cream. She closed her eyes savoring the taste. She hadn't had the sweet stuff since - what ? Her thirteenth birthday party?

"I didn't either," she finally answered, taking another spoon full.

"Sam's gonna kill me."

"You haven't done anything wrong."

He seemed to consider that and took a bit of ice cream himself. "Call me crazy but I really do like vanilla."

"Most popular flavor."

"Even in your time?"

She smiled and nodded.

John reached across and took her hand. "Wish I hadn't promised your brother I'd wait a couple of years before we got married."

"Simon just wants to make sure you're serious."

"He thinks you're too young for me and hopes I'll find someone else."

She couldn't resist teasing him about what she'd heard. "Well, I hear ascended women have quite a thing for you."

He laughed.

Inara sat in the dark listening to the breeze and the sound of the waves crashing against the lower docks of the city. She'd canceled all her appointments for the evening. She needed time to meditate.

Carefully she placed incense in holders adding the sharp smell of sandalwood to the salty air. Taking the lotus position she closed her eyes and thought of nothing but the steady rthym of her own breathing.

Unwanted thoughts of Kaylee's pleas entered her mind, followed by moments she'd always cherish with Mal. His hand on her shoulder when he'd told her to get to her shuttle and that they'd try to lure away the Reavers. Her deeply hurt feelings when he'd slept with her close friend. Stunned shock when he'd come to rescue her himself from the Alliance operative. Touched that he'd allowed her to stay afterward. And the night he'd almost confessed his love for her before Wan had interrupted them by knocking over all of Wash's dinosaurs.

She shook herself awake aware of a warm furred body on her lap. "Hello, Wan."

The cat purred loudly, butting her head against Inara's hand. She scratched behind the cat's ear and yellow eyes closed contentedly.

"I think you interrupted us on purpose aboard Serenity. Did you?"

A paw wrapped itself around her wrist. Since she wasn't a reader like River she had no idea if that was an answer or not.

She sighed. "Maybe it was better that you did. I think Mal would have denied it all the next morning."

Wan opened her eyes and blinked. A pink tongue licked the companion's finger.

"I'm surprised you aren't with River."

Inara got the impression that Wan knew she was needed here tonight.

"You're right there. I do need the company. Thank you."

The cat's purr increased in volume and the companion wanted to both laugh and cry.

Morning brought a rare storm. Rain drizzled down over the city and deep thick clouds obscured the normally beautiful view. John stood before the large window of the 'garden room' scowling. He sipped the hot strong brew trying to wake up.

"Morning, John." River appeared beside him.

"Mornin'," he mumbled. Smelling chocolate he spared a glance at the cup she held. It had marshmellows bobbing around in it.

"I like hot chocolate."

"Guess it's better than being addicted to caffience."

"We drank a lot of tea. Sometimes coffee."

"Can't imagine a place where coffee doesn't rule."

"My time is different."

"Yeah, I know."

He found a chair. There were a few scattered about. The room was a favorite place to hang out. River found another and sat beside him.

They sat in companionable silence as drops splattered against the glass.

"You still want me to read the Wraith." Her voice broke the moment.

"I was trying not to think about that." He rubbed his eyes.

"You're worried." She set her cup aside and pulled the cream colored shawl she wore more tightly around her shoulders.

"Cold?"

"Sort of."

John wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms. He wasn't sure why he didn't.

"We've got to find out why they haven't attacked us." The need to know nagged at him.

"They're afraid."

"Of us?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. Too far away."

How had her hand found its way to his? He stared at their fingers intertwined. It was so natural it scared him.

"It's okay, John."

"Reading my thoughts again?"

"Yes." She got up and kneeled in front of him. "We belong together."

"You're so young."

"I don't feel young."

They'd talked for many hours so he knew why she said that. He'd found out more about what the Alliance had done to her than probably even her brother Simon knew. He also knew about much of her life growing up in a time he didn't really understand but accepted because he loved her.

"I'll talk to Simon. We need to know why the Wraith are staying away."

"I can't put you in danger." He touched her face.

"You know I can defend myself."

"Yeah. I know." That part really disturbed him.

"You have no reason to fear me."

He knew that, too. In answer he leaned down and lightly kissed her. "Let's go wake up your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

SECRETS II 

Chapter 3

"You said a couple of hours!" Jack glared at Dr. Weir.

"There was a problem."

"Now what did I tell you about those scientific expeditions?"

"Jack!" Sam stared at her husband in disbelief. She stood in the door with Rodney McKay and Jayne.

Elizabeth was glad for the interruption. "Here they are. Safe and sound.'

"We'd have been back sooner, but Sam decided to blow something up."

Carter turned to face McKay. "That's unfair. The device was set to blow up no matter what you did. It could just as easily been you."

"But it wasn't was it?" He sounded smug.

"I gotta blow a hole in the roof to keep you two from bickering?" Jayne wanted to know cocking the trigger to make his point.

"No need for violence, Jayne." Mal strolled into the room giving the mercenary a look that brooked no argument.

"You ain't been cooped up with these two."

"No, I ain't. Put Vera away."

Jayne muttered something but did what he was told.

"He named his gun?" Jack's face wore a stunned expression.

"Vera ain't just a gun," Jayne objected.

"Jayne, your mouth is talking." Mal tossed the big man a warning look.

"Something blew up?" Weir tried to take control of the situation in her office. This was HER space after all.

Sam nodded. "Booby trapped."

"I could have prevented that. But nooo,"

"Rodney," Elizabeth knew she needed to stop McKay before he went off on one of his tirades.

"Knew there was a reason I never wanted you on my team," Jack commented, his eyes resting on the scientist.

"How fortunate that Colonel Sheppard sees differently." Rodney straightened up self-importantly.

"Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay, I want a copy of your reports on my desk in an hour." She hoped that would keep them busy and not arguing for a while. "After that I want to talk to each of you alone about what happened."

"Wanna talk to me, too?" Jayne sounded a bit miffed.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Nah. Too busy lookin' for bad guys."

"Then no."

"Jayne, come on. I got somethin' I want to talk to you about." Mal headed out the door.

"Always orderin' me around," he complained as he followed.

Jack took Sam's hand and the couple left.

McKay stared after them. "What did O'Neill want?"

"He was just concerned about his wife." She sat down and opened her laptop. "Don't you have a report to write?"

"Whatcha want?" Jayne asked as they crossed the control room and took a side corridor heading toward another part of the city.

"Gotta job for ya."

"Payin'?"

Mal laughed. "No. But cain't think of a time when that stopped ya."

John knocked on Dr. Weir's door. She glanced up with a sigh. Seemed she was always getting interrupted.

"Yes, John?"

To her surprise John was followed by River, Teyla, and Ronan. They spread out in her office.

"You know our last mission when we tried to set a trap for the Wraith went bust.," John began.

She nodded waiting.

"I got another plan."

"Simon doesn't like it," River put in.

"Simon doesn't like it because it puts you at risk."

"You want to use River to read the Wraith." Elizabeth couldn't think of any other course he might be suggesting.

"Yeah." He gave the younger woman a look that said, 'You got ahead of me.'

"How close do you have to get?" That was the part that frightened her. She didn't want to loose anyone. They couldn't afford to. Which meant she'd have to think of another way to resolve the 'Inara' problem. She pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time to think about the companion.

"Not sure," John admitted.

"Even I don't know," River put in. "I know I sensed the Reavers before they attacked."

"Barely," the soldier had heard the story both from her and from some of the others.

Elizabeth directed a question at Teyla and Ronan. "What do you think?"

The two exchanged a glance and Teyla spoke first. "The Wraith know we're here and I do not think they will stay away for long, even if they have discovered their rich new feeding ground - Earth is gone."

"They're going to get hungry and come for us." Ronan stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but they are staying away." Sheppard added his two cents worth. "I'd sure like to know why.

"They aren't falling for our traps you mean." Ronan gave him a knowing look.

"Okay. They aren't falling for our traps."

"So the real question is," Teyla stepped forward. "Did they tire of Kaylee's bombs or are they planning to attack again?"

"I know they're hungry." River took John's hand. "I'm not afraid to try and read them.'

"That was never an issue," Dr. Weir reassured the girl. She picked up a pencil and tapped it against the desk. A nervous gesture that helped her think. "Unfortunately, you're right, Colonel Sheppard. We do need to know what they're up to and if they plan to stay away indefinitely or are coming up with a new strategy to attack us."

He nodded. "I'll ready a jumper."

"Be very careful." Her gaze transferred to River. "Especially you."

"I'll be fine."

Sheppard's lips twitched into a lopsided grin. "Had to promise Simon I'd bring her back in once piece."

"And we will help you keep that promise," Teyla informed him.

"Speak for yourself," Ronan said.

Kaylee was afraid that dinner was going to be a very subdued event. They'd invited everyone who was part of Serenity's crew over just "Tryin' to make it more like home'. The engineer missed the togetherness they'd shared around the table of the ship.

The table was laid out with silverware and chopsticks, they'd borrowed some from the oriental scientists who were more than happy to share. Plates, cups, and whatever else Kaylee had found.

Now they all sat eating dinner with real food and not the usual fare of multi-colored protein.

"I been thinkin'," Mal began.

"Always a bad sign," Jayne commented.

"If Weir's serious about Inara leavin', I think we all should leave, too."

"And go where?" Simon wanted to know.

"Seem to be plenty of planets to choose from." Mal sat back. "Pick one."

"And leave Atlantis?" Kaylee was certain her face reflected she wasn't happy at the prospect.

"Think it's a bad idea, sir." Zoë put down the fork she was using.

"I want my baby born here. With doctors and a hospital, and," Kaylee was close to tears.

"And I want the same for mine," Zoë agreed. "I want my child to have a chance at getting' an education."

"Education ain't that important." Mal tried to be reasonable.

"Yes. It is," Inara spoke up.

"Zoë, you pregnant?" Jayne hadn't been keeping up on current events. "Who's the father?"

"Wash," she answered.

"But,"

"I'll explain later," Reynolds interjected.

"We shouldn't leave." River raised her head and gazed at them all. "We're needed here."

"No, we ain't." Mal leaned forward. "And don't you go forgettin' that, little girl."

"Simon?" She pleaded to her brother.

"I'm staying." Simon took his wife's hand. "For Kaylee's sake and our baby's."

"And I'm stayin' for the same reason." Zoë made her decision. "I want my baby to have the best."

"And you think stayin' here will give you that?" Their captain dropped his chopsticks and stared in disbelief at his crew.

"Mal," Inara spoke clearly to make her meaning known. "Don't do this. Don't make them choose between what you want and what is best for all."

"I'm doin' this for you."

"No, you aren't. You're doing this because you miss being the Captain and having everyone follow your orders."

"'cept you."

"Sometimes me." Jayne smiled.

"I can make my own decisions. I left once before because it was best for everyone."

"Best for you, ya mean." The hurt in Mal's voice was plain.

"You should tell her," River said.

"Ain't nothin' to say."

The girl blinked. "Liar."

"Don't you go callin' me names."

"Don't speak to my sister that way."

"And you shut up. You got no say with all we went through havin' you on my boat."

"We aren't on your boat anymore,' the doctor reminded him.

"Mal, stop it!" Inara raised her voice. "If I decide to leave I will do so alone. There isn't any reason for anyone else to go."

"Dr. Weir doesn't really want you to go." River reached out touching the companion's arm. "She wants you to stay."

"She hasn't said that."

River smiled. "I didn't say she had. She thought it. Today."

"River!" Simon admonished. "You shouldn't read people without their permission."

"She was thinking it. I couldn't help it."

"I still don't think you should go on that mission." Her brother speared some noodles and ate them.

"What mission is that?" Mal demanded.

"With John." She blushed not used to how she felt about him.

"He'd better keep you safe." Simon didn't sound happy.

"John keeps his promises."

"What are you going to do, Inara?" Zoë inquired.

The companion's eyes drifted to each of their faces. They were her family and she didn't want to leave. Not really. "I suppose I should have another talk with Dr. Weir."

"Not alone you don't," Mal vowed.

"It isn't a good idea." River gazed directly at Mal and Kaylee wondered what she knew. "John will shot you."

"Not if I shoot him first." Jayne tapped Vera. The gun lay beside him on the table.

"That would go over very well." Simon sarcastically said.

"And I will hurt you if you harm him." There was no doubt the girl could. And Would.

"Now ain't that a curious twist." Jayne directed the comment at Reynolds.

"Would you really, little albatross? After all I done to protect you and your brother here?"

"Love does odd things to you." Simon took a deep breath. It was a hard admission for him. He still didn't like the relationship between the two and his wife knew it.

"I'll talk to Dr. Weir alone, Mal." Inara decided to put an end to the discussion.

"I told ya you ain't doin' that."

"You can't stop me." She turned to face him. "And if you do interfere, I'll tell her about this foolish plan of yours."

"You know nothin' about my plans."

"I don't have to. I know you."

"I can always tell her," River volunteered.

"I should have dumped you two when I had the chance," Mal moaned.

John braced himself on the railing, his feet spread slightly apart as he stared out over the dark water he could hear but not see in the darkness. Tomorrow they would take a jumper and try and find a hive ship. He'd wanted to leave today, but River had balked. Kaylee was having a dinner party and she wanted to be with her brother and wife and everyone else from Serenity's crew.

"Guess one more day delay won't matter," he'd told her, wishing she'd invite him to go with her. She hadn't of course and it stung.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Teyla asked as she joined him.

"Not really." He relaxed his posture and leaned against the rail. "How'd the trade mission go?"

"Fine." She moved closer to him. "General Hammond is an excellent negotiator. We got the extra supplies we needed."

"Heard about him later from O'Neill. I think they missed him when he got promoted."

"Wasn't O'Neill in charge when you came here?"

"Yeah."

Her hand rested on his forearm. "What is troubling you?"

"River."

"You doubt her love?"

He shook his head. "That isn't the issue."

"When you love someone and want to be with them, then you should."

"It's more complicated than that." He shifted and her hand fell away. "She's so much younger than me."

"It is not uncommon among my people for an older man to take a younger bride."

"A bit different in mine."

"I have watched you together. You fit well."

"Not what her brother thinks."

"Does it matter what he thinks?"

He shrugged turning back to stare out at the night. "She just turned eighteen. That's considered the age of consent."

"Then you have,"

"No." He'd wanted to but he just couldn't bring himself to soil such a lovely young woman. Besides, he found he cared too much for her to just use her for his own physical desires.

Teyla gave him a smile. "Now I know you care deeply for her."

"Thanks. Wish her brother understood that."

River stepped into Dr. Weir's office. The older woman was working late and she looked up from her laptop to offer the girl a smile. "Something I can do for you?"

She pushed a string of hair out of her face and took a deep breath. This wasn't as easy as she had thought. "I wanted to warn you."

"About what?" Elizabeth turned her full attention on her.

"Mal. He has some stupid plan about taking you hostage if you make Inara leave."

"I don't want Inara to leave."

"I told them."

"How did you," Weir began and then stopped. The answer was obvious. "I should probably have another take with Inara."

"Inara doesn't want to leave. She just doesn't know what to do if she's not a companion."

"I'm sure we can help her there."

"You want to know about Book." The thought had just danced across Elizabeth's mind and River had caught it.

Weir blinked. "I would, yes." She shoved the computer to one side and focused her eyes on the teen.

River sank down on a chair. "He was a shepherd."

"That's?"

"A preacher. Holy man." She shook her head. "His book didn't make sense. It was broken."

"The Bible I presume."

"Still don't see how so many animals could be loaded on one small boat."

"I don't think many scientists would argue that point."

"He died. On Haven. The Alliance killed him because of me."

Weir nodded. River knew John had shared what he'd known about her with the leader.

"Captain Reynolds went crazy. We went into Reaver space. Found Miranda."

"What happened?"

"It's like a dream," she answered rising and wandering to the door. "I got better after that."

Time travel wasn't exactly forbidden. Just very, very tricky and he had to be careful about not changing anything. When the portal opened he stepped through without hesitation. He found himself on a city floating on the water. A very advanced city he noted, even more so than those located on the inner planets.

"Rerow."

He glanced down and went to one knee to pet Wan. The cat rubbed against his hand and purred loudly. He knew she would remember him. One of the few who would.

"Know a place I could hide for now?"

Wan padded off, stopping to see if he followed. She took him down several flights of stairs to a very dark room. It wasn't bad. Small, cozy and easy for him to conceal himself.

"My thanks."

She swished her tail and trotted off. He supposed Wan had cat business to attend to.

He sank down on the floor and closed his eyes. He had to accomplish his mission and return before it was noticed he had left. If they found out, well, he wasn't exactly worried about the consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETS II 

Chapter 4

"I hear you want to take me hostage, " Elizabeth said as John escorted Captain Reynolds into her office.

"Inara say that?" His face stated he'd want to have words with the woman if she had.

"Thank you, John."

The colonel hesitated. "Let me know if you need me."

"I will." She watched as he stepped out her door but only took a few steps away. Weir admired the man's loyalty to her. She turned her attention to Reynolds. "We don't ever negotiate in a hostage situation." She pointed to a chair. "Sit down, please."

He glared at her probably thinking on whether or not he'd comply. She didn't force the issue.

"First off, " she began. "I honestly don't want Inara to leave."

"But you told her,"

"Captain Reynolds," she took a deep breath. "I have to think of what is best for everyone on Atlantis. Including Inara."

"And gettin' her to leave is best."

"No. But we're not really talking about Inara. I'm trying to address your reaction to what I did."

"I'm used to runnin' things on my boat."

"And I understand that and I try to respect your expertise. Even utilize it when I can." She had to drive her point home and hoped he'd actually hear her. "What I really need for you to understand that is that I am in charge of Atlantis and that I sometimes have to make hard decisions. I also change my mind as the situation warrants." Weir took a step toward him. "What I don't need is for those under me to question what I do and make plans of mutiny when they don't like it."

"Mutiny. Hard word."

"And what exactly would you call what you had planned?"

Mal glanced down. "You know, I measure a person by meetin' 'em and starin' into their eyes."

"Not a bad policy."

"One thing I'll say for you is that you're fair and honest." Why did she get the impression that had been hard for him to admit? "I just intended to try and talk some sense into ya."

"Next time. Try walking in my door and talking to me." She smiled. "I might not be so understanding next time and I don't like cowboy tactics."

"By the way, who did tell you?"

"That's my secret."

"River," Simon raced up as she was boarding the jumper. "Be careful."

Teyla and Ronan glanced back and moved further inside to give the siblings more privacy.

"I'll be fine, Simon."

John stepped around the end. He'd been inspecting something on the outside of his ship. "I promised to take very good care of her."

She gave John a special smile. One she knew her brother would recognize as he had one he shared only with Kaylee.

"You'd better." Her brother's tone didn't hold warning, rather, more like he knew Sheppard would.

"McKay! Hurry up!" John shouted.

"Alright, alright," the scientist grumbled as he stumbled on board loaded with a number of different items.

"Sort of like Jayne," Simon observed.

"At least it's not guns." River giggled.

"We have to go, Simon," John apologized. River sensed he didn't want to force them apart but had to for the mission.

"I understand." The young doctor stepped back. "Bring her back, John."

"Don't worry. I promised."

"Simon, wait." River hurried down the ramp and gave her brother a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, River." He kissed her forehead. "Go on." She went into the shuttle looking back to smile at her brother.

John started to follow, but Simon stopped him. "If," he started and tried again. "If my sister had all the men here to choose from," he swallowed. "I'm glad she chose you." His eyes met Sheppard's. "Just make sure you keep your promise."

"Don't worry. I'll take very good care of River." He closed the outer door and took the pilot's seat.

River spoke from the neighboring chair. "That was hard for Simon."

"Got that impression." He started up the ship. "Everyone ready?"

Rodney dropped something. "Just a sec,"

John cast a wicked smile at her and caused the jumper to spiral up suddenly.

"Hey!" McKay objected. He almost fell and ducked down in the seat. "You did that on purpose!"

Her dress was a simple gown of blue adorned with one of the few pieces of jewelry she had with her. She'd worn her hair loose around her shoulders and enjoyed the faint tickles as the breeze played with it.

"Hello, Inara." Dr. Weir walked up and stood beside the companion.

"Dr. Weir."

"I suppose River told you I really didn't want you to leave."

"You have a difficult position. I certainly understand." She cast a look at the other woman. "And River did mention it at dinner."

"I'm going to have to remember to watch what I think around her."

"You get used to it."

There was a brief silence. "I would like for you to stay."

"I don't know how to be anything but a companion. I trained my entire life for it."

"You know, in our society, we learn about transferable skills."

"Transferable skills?" Inara frowned.

"Abilities that can transfer into another industry or job."

"Sort of what you've been trying with Mal and Jayne." Somehow that seemed right to her.

"Well, in their case it's just a matter of funneling them into a useful position and using their obvious abilities. I'm sure as time goes by I'll get to know them better and be able to have them do other things."

"Mal likes to run things."

"And I may eventually allow him to run one of my exploration teams. I just have to be sure of his loyalties."

"He's loyal to his crew." She pretended to examine her nails. "One of the most admirable traits he has."

"I've noticed." Elizabeth smiled at Inara. "Look what he wanted to do for you."

"Pig headed and stupid." She quickly told Weir about his coming to rescue her and the run in with the Alliance operative. "He could have been killed."

"Sounds like he has a sense of honor."

"He does. It gets him in trouble."

"I'll remember that." Another brief silence between them. "Are you going to stay, Inara?"

The companion sighed. She knew her own heart. "Yes."

"Thank you."

"Serenity's crew is my family. I could never leave unless they did."

"I still think you should talk with,"

Inara interrupted. "I already have an appointment to talk with her."

He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to manage it. He knew what had to happen but he also knew he couldn't be seen.

"You really tied my wings when you made them all forget," he mumbled then covered his mouth with his hand. He just hoped they hadn't heard him.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Simon asked as he checked Zoë out. Her pregnancy was going well.

"You know that already?" Carson inquired. He'd been observing as there were a few other women who were now pregnant and he needed a bit more experience.

"To answer your question," she hesitated. There'd be an advantage to knowing. Yet, maybe she could do with a surprise. Would give her something to look forward to. "No."

Simon smiled to himself. He wrote on her chart. "Then I'll just make a note of it here but not tell you."

Carson glanced over his shoulder and raised questioning eyes to the younger man. "You sure?"

"Yes." He put the stethoscope against her stomach and listened to the baby's heartbeat. "You want to listen?" he asked Zoë.

She nodded. Simon let her listen then allowed Carson a turn.

"Strong and steady," Dr. Tam told her.

"Good." She sat up. "I always knew Wash and I would make a beautiful baby."

The jumper orbited a world where a Wraith ship had recently been seen. John expertly navigated the craft keeping the planet between them and the enemy. He glanced at River. "How close do you need to be?"

She squinted her eyes concentrating. "They sound like ghosts."

"And I suppose you know ghosts sound like?" McKay mocked.

"Rodney," John warned. "Shut up."

River shook her head. "We need to be closer."

Without another word the colonel eased the small ship closer hoping they didn't attract unwanted attention. "How's that?"

"Better." She hummed a few bars of a song John had never before. "Who should I be looking for to discover answers?"

"Try the queen," Teyla suggested.

"On a ship that large and she should find one particular Wraith." Rodney shook his head. "Like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Found her," the girl reported a triumphant note in her voice.

"River," John began.

Her hand reached out and rested on his arm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Not enough humans,"

"What happens if the queen senses her?" Ronan wanted to know.

"We must hope that does not happen," Teyla responded.

"We run like hell," John added. He was ready to race away if that happened.

"Earth gone," River's voice floated. "No more rich feeding ground."

"Like I feel sorry for them," McKay grumped.

"There's Atlantis…No. We must not touch them….We hunger. Not enough food…We wait…Wait. Why?…" She tilted her head like she was listening intently. "Let them multiply. Then feed."

He slipped upstairs not daring to use what he knew he had available. There had to be no chance they'd find him. With great care he gazed out into the crowded corridor. People hurried along it. None though would know him. Drawing upon training of days long past he slipped out to join them pretending he belonged and had a destination.

Faint scents of sandalwood greeted Inara as she returned to her quarters. With a weary sigh she changed into a loose robe and settled on a floor pillow, taking deep cleansing breaths. The appointment with the psychiatrist had been trying.

They'd discussed the possibility of her working in the same office. After all, she did listen well, that was part of her training. They'd also talked of her teaching a class to the young women sharing secrets of how to please men and be better wives. Not just in bed, but how to be a true-life mate. Perhaps too, she could help with the many pending and future agreements between Atlantis and other planets.

"Not really what I had in mind," she muttered to herself. She hadn't said that during the time with the other woman and had been careful to mask her face so not to reveal her true thoughts. A part of her wondered if she'd been successful.

If the other woman was good at her job, perhaps she had sensed Inara's resistance to her suggestions. There weren't really bad ideas. Perhaps one of them would seem more inviting after she'd given them all further thought. Perhaps. Though somehow she doubted it.

"You feeling okay, Sam?" Jack asked his wife as he set a mug of hot coffee on the table before her.

"Fine," she mumbled her head resting in her hands.

"Was McKay right?" He was sure he knew the root of her problem.

"That man is so annoying," she replied lifting her head and taking sip of the hot brew. "And no."

"Weir doesn't seem like she's mad."

"She isn't. Hopefully though," she took another swallow. "She'll think twice about sending McKay and I on another mission."

"Hate to say it, Sam, " he finally sat down. "But you're going to have to learn to get along with him. We aren't going back to Earth anytime soon."

"Like I need to be reminded," she snapped.

"Hi!" Cassie's bright voice cut into their talk.

"Where're the kids?" Jack asked. They'd taken in the three orphans. Weir had helped find them larger quarters as a result.

"Stayin' with Kaylee. She likes kids."

"You were supposed to take care of them," Sam reminded the young woman.

Cassie made a face. "I have a right to a live of my own."

"You rescued them and volunteered to help with them."

"But I figured I'd at least have some time to do what I want."

"She might have a point," Jack agreed.

"I get tired of playing games with them all the time."

Jack could tell Sam was counting silently to ten before answering.

"Cassie," the older woman pushed the cup slightly away. "We all have to make sacrifices for the good of humanity."

"Oh, spare me the lecture." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "All I want is at least a couple of hours a day to have time to myself."

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Sam, Cassie," Jack interjected.

"Stay out of this, Jack," Sam snapped back at him. "You have a responsibility, young woman,"

"Which I have been doing. Lots! Is what I'm asking just too much?!"

"Young man involved?" the retired general innocently asked.

Cassie blushed. "None of your business!" She turned on her heel and dashed out of the room.

"Cassie!" Sam called after her rising to her feet. She looked at her husband. "Do you really think she's dating someone?"

"Not sure." He took a swig of brew. "Is it my imagination, or does the coffee taste so much better here?"

Daniel stared at the various volumes spread out all over the table. Why did he keep searching them for information they didn't really need in the Pegasus galaxy? All he needed to know would be in the Hall of Records and he just had to ask.

"But where would be the fun in that?" He said to himself as he reached for another open book.

"Excuse me."

He started and stared at the man standing in doorway.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's okay." He put the book down in front of him. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"I'm looking for Malcolm Reynolds."

"Last time I saw him he was in Dr. Weir's office. I'm not sure where he went after that."

"Thank you." The man left.

"Anytime." It didn't occur to him until later that he couldn't recall seeing the man before. But then, he hadn't personally met everyone in Atlantis anyway

Luckily for him Dr. Jackson hadn't thought to ask any awkward questions. He wasn't sure what he would have done if the man had. He kept moving and stayed in the open. Best place to hide anything, even yourself, was in plain sight. He smiled and kept searching.


	5. Chapter 5

SECRETS II 

Chapter 5

"They want to turn us into a breeding colony," John reported to Dr. Weir after the jumper had safely returned to Atlantis.

"Much as they did with our worlds for many generations," Teyla added.

Ronan grunted like he was agreeing.

"Have they gone back into hibernation?" Weir wanted to know.

"No." River took John's hand and stood beside him. "They're dividing up the planets between them. Fighting over some. Thinking about trying to find planets in other galaxies." She glanced down. "Would take them a long time though."

John closed his eyes. "I made such a mess."

"What's done is done." Elizabeth's tone left no room for argument "What we have to figure out is how to stop them and keep the human race alive."

"Maybe Kaylee could improve on her bug bomb," Teyla suggested. "That seems to work very well against them."

Weir shook her head. "Not until after her baby is born."

"We could leave Atlantis," River suggested. "There are other planets."

"We aren't safe anywhere in the Pegasus galaxy," John reminded her.

"But doesn't the Deadalus have hyperdrive? We could go somewhere they'll never find us."

"The ship isn't big enough to take all of us." Weir sighed. "No. We're committed to staying here. We can't afford to have this advanced technology fall into their hands."

"Could blow it up." Ronan's suggestion was met with disapproving looks.

"Besides," John squeezed her hand. "This is home now."

The truth was Inara wasn't certain exactly what she wanted to do. Even when she'd been back in the training house she'd sensed in herself a certain restlessness. A longing she couldn't quite put her finger on. And she'd missed being on Serenity and with the others.

Wan blinked up at her from the center of the companion's bed. "Having a good nap?" she good-naturedly asked the cat rubbing the feline's favorite spot behind a splotched ear. A purr rewarded her efforts and she sat on the bed staring out on the ocean view.

She'd picked these quarters because of the view. True, she could probably see the water from almost every outer room, yet hers was on a lower level and only a few feet from the dock. She could walk out at any time and put her feet in the cooling wet.

"Am I welcome?"

Inara tilted her head up and stared up at Mal. "What have I told you about entering my quarters without my permission?"

"Well, I remember what you said about the shuttle." He sat down in a chair. "But we ain't had a conversation about this."

She knew she should be upset or angry with him. Yet today, she just didn't feel like putting forth the effort. Wan crawled up into her lap and almost seemed to dare Mal to move her.

"Wondered where that cat got off to."

"Wan's been here for several days. She seems to like my bed."

"Don't blame her."

The companion blushed though sure he hadn't meant anything by it.

"Can't recall seein' you blush before."

"Is there a reason for this visit?" Better to find out now than later.

"Just wanted to see how you were doin'." He got up and wandered to her window. "Didn't realize you where this close to the ocean."

"I love it here."

"Bet you do." He turned back to face her seeming almost uneasy. "Inara, I," he hesitated. "I know I got feelin's fer ya. But I ain't sure,"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything."

"No. It ain't." He took one step and stopped. "I know what I wanted to do to keep Weir from sendin' you away."

"Mal,"

"Now you let me finish."

Gently she pushed the cat off her lap. Wan glared at her and snapped her tail a couple of times. Inara rose. "Don't say anything. Please."

"Then I'm done with talkin'." He grabbed her and kissed her.

He stopped in the hallway sensing a difference. Maybe his interference wouldn't be needed. Still. There were a thousand things that could still go wrong. People had freedom of will and could be very unpredictable. He'd had first hand experience with that.

Casually he strolled into the cafeteria, scanning the faces of everyone there. Several nodded and smiled like they knew him. Maybe in a way, they did. Perhaps not consciously, but at a deeper level. Sensing there what he really was.

He smiled back and left, walking the halls until he found a door leading outside. The sun sat high and the waves lapped around the docks. On one of them sat a ship. Primitive by his standards though he admired the lines. This was a much younger time and space travel hadn't advanced to the level he was used to.

"Can I help you?" He turned to face a balding man in a green uniform.

"I was just looking."

"I don't think we've met." The man extended a hand. "I'm Colonel Caldwell."

"Templar Hawk," he automatically responded using a name he'd used before, though not his real one. (See my story Sideways.)

"Nice to meet you. Would you like a tour?"

"I surely would."

River's head came up and she seemed to be listening to something John couldn't hear. He smoothed a bit of the blanket they were using and spread out the picnic lunch they'd brought with them. Instead of a local brew he'd brought juice and he poured them both a glass. He handed it to River and she settled back against the step behind them.

"You've been here before," she stated.

"Yeah." Not wanting to get into the details of why he'd been here before. He'd been with another woman.

"I'm not jealous."

He cleared his throat trying not to be embarrassed. It was going to take some getting used to being someone who could read your mind even when you hoped they wouldn't.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But it was there."

"It's okay." He sipped the juice. A bit tart for his taste but not bad. "What were you listening to?"

She frowned. "Not sure. It was familiar like I'd heard it before, yet," she shook her head. "I can't find the words."

"Déjà vu?" he suggested.

"No. Different than that." She peeked in the picnic basket and glanced at him impishly. "What did you bring to eat?"

He laughed and pulled out roast chicken, some of the last they had, some potato salad he'd convinced one of the married women to make for him, and apple pie Kaylee had provided. The engineer was proving to be as good a cook as she was a mechanic. They were lucky she was with them.

"Looks good." She made herself a plate.

John did as well and they ate in companionable silence. At some point Wan joined them and River gave the cat a bit of chicken. She giggled as the cat played with it for a bit before eating the morsel.

"Keeping in practice," she told John. "There are lots of rodents in the lower levels."

"Kind of surprising considering many of those levels were under water for a time."

"I think rodents are very good at surviving."

"Wouldn't know about that. More juice?" She nodded and he refilled both their glasses.

Wind whipped about briefly and retreated again.

"I miss Serenity," River shared.

"Tell me about it."

She talked for a long time telling him about the ship, the people on board, laughing at funny stories and times they'd shared. Wan sunned herself close by.

"Didn't like the Reavers."

"They don't sound any better than Wraith."

"Alliance made them. Tried to hide the fact."

John shivered. Through all the stories he'd heard he'd comenot to like the Alliance at all.

"But we told."

"Took courage."

"Mal wanted to misbehave. Speak for the dead people."

"He did the right thing."

"Yes. He did." Her tone held an odd seriousness. Wan stretched and left them.

"What about your parents?" Now why did he ask that? It wasn't like he'd ever get to meet them.

"Simon said we could never go home."

"That's because you're here."

"No." Now she sounded like an adult talking to a child who had asked a stupid question. "Before."

"Oh."

"You didn't know."

Jayne had been assigned to another outgoing team. He showed up for duty with guns, knives and grenades. The leader of the team sent a questioning look at Dr. Weir and she just shook her head motioning for them to go ahead. The mercenary might go in for overkill, but he had good instincts. She liked that about him. He made a good addition and she intended to use his talents to advantage.

There were rumors floating around about him and various women yet she overlooked it. He was, as she mused to herself, an alpha male. No doubt there would be several children thanks to him. And if they were to keep the human race going, they needed good genes.

"You have a go," she called down to the team.

The address was dialed and the group left. With a smile she returned to her office and couldn't wait to hear about the latest misadventures when they got back.

His tour had been interesting. Odd to think that the ship was a cross of different technologies they'd discovered while exploring the galaxy. The Asgard had been a bit of a shock since aliens were unknown in his time. He'd always wondered if the Almighty had made any forms other than humans. Now he had his answer.

He thanked Caldwell and took the first door inside. His eyes scanned the corridor but didn't see anyone who should concern him. With a brisk pace he continued on his way. Malcolm Reynolds was close.

Inara found herself returning his kiss much to her own surprise. She leaned against him feeling like she belonged there. He tightened his arms around her and she relished the feeling. How she'd longed for this!

She groaned and pushed away. "Mal, this is wrong."

"How so? You ain't a companion anymore. No more guild ta answer to. No more business arrangement to uphold." He stepped toward her and lightly touched her hair. "I told Kaylee once that if I loved a woman, nothing in the verse would keep me away. She called me liar. I won't make the same mistake twice."

The companion blinked at his admission. She was so used to decorum and protocol and rules, she felt like she'd forgotten how to live an ordinary life. But then, she had started training when she was twelve and hadn't really lived what one could call an 'ordinary' life.

"I care for ya, Inara."

"Mal,"

"Now don't start findin' excuses why it cain't work."

She took a deep breath. His kiss still tingled on her lips. She touched them in wonder and stared at him. Kisses she knew. She'd kissed so many men. Still, none stirred her passion like his.

"I ain't goin' anywhere. We're goin' to be here a long while."

"I know," she agreed. Shaking slightly she reached out and touched his face.

He pulled her to him again. His breath came in short gasps. She understood what that meant. Without hesitation she kissed him again.

"How's Zoe's baby?" Kaylee asked Simon as he checked the heartbeat of their baby. Beckett stood close by. He made her a little nervous but Simon had explained why he was observing.

"I won't do anything to embarrass you," he'd promised her before the exam had started.

"Why don't you ask her?" Simon suggested.

"Guess I'll have ta. That's cold," she complained as he took an ultrasound of their child.

"Primitive but effective," he commented.

Carson made a noise and looked at the screen. "Wow." His tone held wonder.

"Amazing isn't it?" Simon smiled. He'd delivered one baby, his first, not so long ago. It would have been a wonderful experience if not for the circumstances.

"That's my baby?" Kaylee grinned at her husband.

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Everything looks okay," Carson agreed.

"Everything's fine." Simon unhooked the equipment and gave his wife something to wipe off her stomach.

"Thanks." She took the towel and cleaned her belly.

"Well, at least I'm getting some practical experience." Carson's accent was a bit thicker than normal.

"If things keep going the way they are," Simon helped Kaylee off the exam table. "You'll have lots of it before too long."

"I know. Not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not."

"Ah, baby's are fun." Kaylee gave the doctor one her warm smiles. "You're gonna love 'em."

"If you say so." He left the two of them alone.

"What's his problem?" Kaylee wanted to know.

"Something about what they found out spying on the Wraith."

"Not good I take it?"

"No." He touched her rounded stomach. "Maybe we should have followed Captain Reynold's suggestion."

"And leave?" She shook her head.

"They're waiting for us to breed."

She froze realizing what he meant. "Then we fight. This one here," she covered his hand with hers. "Has the right to grow up and not know the fear of being eaten by one of those…vampires!"

"I think calling them that is more of a compliment than they deserve. They're worse than the undead."

"Promise me." Their eyes met. "Promise me we'll fight. We're not going to let them suck our child dry."

"I promise." She knew he'd keep his word. "Now get dressed. I have other patients to see."

"None prettier than me though." Her face glowed.

"Never." He kissed her. "I really have to get back to work."

"Ah," she teased and reached for her clothes.

Wan blocked his path and refused to allow him to pass. She meowed at him and stretched up his leg so her eyes could better see his.

"I have something I have to do."

The words, 'No need,' drifted into his mind. He frowned. He knew the cats were intelligent, but none had mentioned they could communicate.

'Asgard not first. You met me first.'

He started and stared down at the feline. Intelligence in a creature so small?

'All Knowing One not limited. You should know.'

Taking a deep breath he steadied himself and spoke. "I'm just having a hard time believing it."

"Shepherd Book?"

He turned. Zoë stood there her face registering her shock, delight, and disbelief. Instinctively he reached inside his pocket for the bag of dust.

The cat yowled and stood between him and the woman.

"What's with Wan?"

"I hadn't meant for you to see me."

"You ain't dead."

"Not in the way you understand."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a long story."

She crossed her arms and gave him her business face. "I haven't got anything but time."

"That's what I don't have."

"Then you'd best start talkin'.."


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets II 

Chapter 6

Daniel Jackson hurried down the lighted steps his mind burning with his latest find. He had to locate Dr. Weir and share the exiting discovery with her.

"Where're you hurrying to, Daniel?" Jack asked as he and Sam entered the gate room from the side hall.

"Seen Dr. Weir?" he returned.

"Looking for me?" she called from above her hands resting on top of the railing.

"I was just up there," he muttered as he went back up the stairs.

Sam and Jack trailed behind joining the two in Weir's office. Elizabeth sat down behind her desk and waited.

"As you know," Daniel said. "I've been researching the basic history around the time the Ancients landed here."

"Get to the point, Daniel," Jack prompted. "Don't talk around it first."

The archeologist sighed. "Patience, Jack."

Weir tried to smother her smile.

"Anyway, I kept running across a reference to a renegade tribe." He pushed his glasses up his nose. A nervous habit he had never broken himself of.

Weir spread her hands. "And?"

"And," he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and put it on her desk. "I got their gate address."

She examined the address and handed it back to him.

"Planet got a name?" Jack impatiently asked. His wife frowned at him.

"Yeah." Daniel turned so he faced everyone in the room. "Kobol."

River sat straight up her eyes not seeing the vast ocean below them. "Not possible."

"River?" John put his glass aside. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave." She started picking up the picnic food and replacing in the basket.

"Hold on a minute." John grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Book is here."

"Book?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Thought you said he was dead."

"I did." She pulled her hand loose and finished picking up their meal. "He's with Zoë."

John shook his head but took the basket from her. He helped her to her feet. "Then let's go find out what's going on."

They were half way back riding a lift when he got a call on his head mic. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

Vaguely River could hear the other side of the conversation.

'I have a mission for you.'

"Can't it wait?" He glanced at River.

'No.'

"You go," River told him. "I'll go to Zoë."

"You sure?" She nodded giving him a smile. "I'll be back soon as I can."

She took the basket from him. "Be careful." River raised up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"If you need me, let me know."

"I will."

The lift stopped and River got off. He watched her walk away with mixed emotions. He wanted to be with her right now to see why Book was here, yet he also had a responsibility to the leader of their colony.

"Damn," he cursed and continued to Weir's office.

"There you are," Elizabeth greeted as he walked in.

"What's so important?" He hadn't meant for his reply to be so curt.

Weir briefly looked puzzled but let his response slide. She turned her attention to Dr. Jackson. "Want to fill him in?"

Thirty minutes later after he understood the situation he said, "I'll ready my team."

"Already waiting," she informed him.

"We're going, too," Jack added.

"General," Weir interrupted.

"We're going," he repeated in his no nonsense general's tone.

"They're going," John agreed not wanting an argument to begin.

"Very well. You have a go," she said.

"Thought that was my line," Jack quipped.

Zoë stood waiting. "You were about to explain?"

"I could endanger all of you."

"Ain't nothin' new."

He felt in his pocket for the pouch of forgetting dust.

"Don't."

Book started at River's voice. She stood behind him carrying a picnic basket. "Don't make us forget again."

"Forget again?" Zoë stepped forward not knowing what River was referring to.

"I wasn't given a choice," he told the girl.

"You always have a choice." River gracefully stepped next to Zoë.

His face shadowed. "Not always."

(For the full story see _Sideways._)

The two teams stepped out onto a deserted street. Massive columns covered in symbols and pictures lead away from the Stargate.

"That's not possible," Daniel exclaimed, examining the one nearest to the gate.

McKay shook his head. "If I had a penny for every time I've heard that."

"McKay," John sent the scientist a silencing glare.

"Well, it's true."

"What did you find?" Sam inquired, keeping her weapon easily at the ready.

"Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Older than what's on Earth's pyramids."

"Meaning?" Jack sounded annoyed.

"I don't know yet." He pulled out a notepad and started copying what he saw.

"Ronan, Teyla," John ordered. "Take a look around, make sure we don't have unexpected company. McKay, give them a hand."

Rodney made a face but went with the two.

"I'll go, too," Sam offered.

"Same here." Jack and Sam went in another direction as Ronan and Teyla spread out.

"Guess I'll hold the gate," John commented in a resigned voice as he watched Daniel Jackson almost dashing from column to column. He made himself comfortable but without compromising security. About an hour later Jack and Sam came running back.

"We found a camp," Jack reported.

"The remains of a camp," Sam corrected. "Hard to tell how long it's been there." She shifted uneasily. "But it was attacked."

"Better inform Dr. Weir," John stated as he dialed the gate and gave a quick report through the wormhole.

'No way to tell for certain how long?' He could tell she was trying to clarify the point.

He glanced at Sam who shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Could have been a few days ago, several months or even years."

'John, I need you back here. McKay, too. Turn the mission over to General O'Neill.'

"What did I say about scientific missions?" Jack groused.

John smiled. "Rodney, get yourself back to the gate." He heard McKay mutter something about he was coming.

"Don't worry, general. Whoever attacked the camp is probably long gone."

"It's the probably I'm worried about."

McKay and Sheppard stepped through the wormhole and were back in the gate room on Atlantis. Weir met them.

"Rodney," Dr. Weir began without preamble, "See Zalinka. He'll tell you what's going on." She waited until McKay left and took John aside. "River asked to see you. I asked her what it was about but she wouldn't tell me."

"Have an idea," he told her. "I'll let you know later." She nodded and he handed his weapons to one of his soldiers. He hurried out and reached River's quarters knocking on the door. "River!" He shouted when there was no answer.

"I'm here."

He whirled bringing his hands up in a defensive mode. She eyed him curiously.

"Shouldn't sneak up on me."

The girl took his arm. "Come with me."

"Wait." He put his hand over hers. "You had Dr. Weir bring me back from a mission. I have people I'm responsible for off world without me."

"You sound like Captain Reynolds."

"The burden of command."

"This won't take long." She lead him to Inara's quarters on one of the lower levels. River didn't knock just entered. Inside was all of Serenity's crew, including someone he didn't know, an older black man with silver hair.

"And who's this?" the unknown man asked.

Before River could introduce him, John stepped forward. "Colonel John Sheppard."

"I'm Shepherd Book."

"So this is the mysterious Book." His eyes shifted to River. "Doesn't seem to be dead."

"He was."

"So how?" He let the question hang.

"I'm a Whitelighter."

"A what?"

Book gave a tired smile. "A Whitelighter. Sort of like a guardian angel."

"Who won't explain," Mal complained. "Just how he came to be here and why."

"I'm not officially here."

Concerned about the security of Atlantis, John inquired. "Just why are you here?"

Book didn't reply.

As the group on Kobol settled into a makeshift camp Daniel studied his notes and shared what he learned. "According to what I found," he sat on ground close to fire Jack had built. "This city was settled by the renegade tribe of Ancients."

"Didn't we come here because you said that back on Atlantis?" Ronan sounded sarcastic.

"Yes, but it's really more like an outpost. Maybe they had some sort of falling out and that's why they' were considered renegades."

"Doesn't explain the pyramids," Sam pointed out.

"Nor how the gou'ald came up with the same structures." Jack lifted the coffeepot and poured himself some.

"As far as we know," Sam added. "The gou'ald never got out this far. So where," she waved an arm around. "Or how, did they come up with the idea?"

"Not sure," Daniel answered. "I'm certain there's an answer somewhere."

Teyla handed out rations and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Figured Weir would have sent Sheppard back by now." Ronan pointedly stared at the gate.

"I'm certain his attention was needed in Atlantis or else Dr. Weir would not have recalled him." Teyla stated the obvious.

"As I was saying," Daniel continued. "There came a time when thirteen branches, maybe the word is actually tribe, broke off and colonized elsewhere."

"We know the Ancients seeded planets." Sam poured herself a cup and sipped the hot brew. The temperature was dropping. "Maybe the renegades did the same."

"Yeah, but here's the catch. The thirteenth tribe was headed for Earth."

"Wait a minute," Jack objected. "The Ancients had already seeded Earth."

Teyla leaned forward. "And the Ancestors returned there when they could not win the battle against the Wraith."

"Yes," Daniel scratched his head. "Something's missing or else I missed it."

"What about the other twelve tribes?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He glanced up. "I haven't found a clear record on where they went or even what happened to those who may have remained."

"In some ways," Sam got to her feet. "This place reminds me of the cliff dwellings at Mesa Verde. It's almost as if the people just walked off one day and abandoned them." She shivered and Jack rose and put his arm around his wife.

Daniel's face grew thoughtful. "I hadn't considered that."

Book's eyes drifted upward. "They're coming."

"The Wraith." John instinctively moved protectively closer to River.

"No, son." The Shepherd shook his head and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"I'm sorry." Book's face and tone mirrored sorrow. "There's only so much I can tell you. Believe me, it will be for the best."

Mal spoke up. "Now don't go sayin' God's ways are mysterious."

The older man grinned. "Now why would I tell you what you already know."

Mal cast a disbelieving look at the Shepherd.

"How long you gonna stay?" Kaylee wanted to know. "I'd like to have ya bless my baby when it comes." Simon nodded his agreement.

Zoë nodded. "Me, too."

"I'd like ya to marry Inara and me."

Everyone turned shocked eyes to the pair. Jayne just snorted.

"You could have at least asked me first," she griped.

Mal shrugged. "I'm askin'."

"I should say no just to make you look bad."

Reynolds half turned to her. "Inara."

She smiled placing her delicate hand on his coarse arm. "Yes."

Book grinned broadly and everyone offered their congratulations. Sheppard felt River squeeze his arm. "I promised your brother," he whispered.

"You marry us, Shepherd?" Mal asked Book.

"I'd be honored." He stepped forward and put a hand on Inara's and Mal's shoulder. "You're both exactly where you need to be."

John wondered why Inara's lovely face reflected a startled look.

"Colonel Caldwell." The navigator turned in his chair to address the Deadalus's commander. "We're picking up a ship."

"Ships," another officer corrected.

"Wraith?" Caldwell was instantly concerned. Granted they could escape into hyperspace, but he didn't like the idea of the enemy being this close without the sensors picking them up first.

"No, sir." The officer sounded puzzled.

"Let's see."

A suspended image shivered at eye level. It had been the last updated piece of technology added to the ship by McKay and Zalinka after the two scientists had finally figured out how the holographic machinery worked.

Caldwell leaned forward in his chair. A long ship looking very much like a battle cruiser led a group of the other ships, some looking like they shouldn't be in space at all.

"First looks like a warship." He didn't realize he'd voiced his thought until the helm person asked, "Shields, sir?"

"We're being hailed?" The COM officer informed him.

"Let's hear it." He didn't understand the words spoken and waited to see if the new 'universal translator' as Colonel Sheppard called it, which had caused McKay to glare at him and say, "Kirk." worked.

"Got it, sir," the COM tech said. "Seems to be a variation of Ancient."

"This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. Please, identify yourself."

Since there had been no open hostility, Caldwell decided to follow the tentatively set out First Contact Protocol. He nodded to his COM officer who opened nodded back.

"I'm Colonel Caldwell of the Earth Air Force vessel Deadalus currently attached to Atlantis."

A few moments passed. "Did you say Earth?"

Why did he feel a sudden shiver down his spine. "That's correct."

My apologies for taking so long to post a new chapter. Between being ill and on deadline for my original novel, it's been hectic trying to get back to this story.


	7. Chapter 7

SECRETS II

Chapter 8

Earth! Their first contact with Earth! Adama felt like a little child again who had been promised a mushie for eating all his protein. "Forgive me, Colonel, it's just that we've been searching for so long."

"Searching?" Caldwell's voice replied.

"Yes. For the lost thirteenth tribe."

"I don't know anything about a lost tribe, but I do know that you are in hostile territory. If you haven't been picked up by a Wraith Hiveship yet, it's only a matter time."

Adama and Tigh exchanged concerned looks. "Who are these Wraith?" the commander asked.

"Not someone you want to meet. Please, stand by while I contact Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Tigh inquired.

"Perhaps a colony of Earth?" Adama suggested. "We won't really know until we have more information."

The Com crackled to life again. "I've been authorized to escort you to Atlantis, Commander. Do you have hyperspace capabilities?"

"The Galactica has lightspeed. Most of the other ships don't."

Adama could hear words being spoken but he couldn't make them out. "I'm sending you some coordinates and taking up a flanking position. At our present location it should take about forty eight hours," the word was unfamiliar so Adama assumed it was some sort to time measurement, "to arrive at our destination."

"If it is going to take awhile, perhaps you would come aboard the Galactica?"

"I thank you for the invitation, but with not knowing precisely where the Wraith are, I prefer to stay aboard my ship. I'm sure you understand."

He did indeed. "We're in enemy territory. Yes, Colonel. I do understand."

"John," Elizabeth's voice sounded in his ear.

"Yes, Dr. Weir," he stepped out of Inara's quarters onto the patio.

"We have what looks like first contact situation heading for Atlantis."

"Excuse me?"

"Seems the Deadalus encountered a convey of ships. I don't have any specifics but Colonel Caldwell thinks they're refugees."

"How long before they get here?"

"About two days."

"Want me to take a jumper and rendezvous with them?"

"That's an idea but I don't think its necessary."

"Okay."

"What did River want?"

"It's…complicated."

"What hasn't been with them?"

"I'll fill you when later," he promised, turning to go back inside.

Shepherd Book met his eyes. "They're coming aren't they?"

"You know who they are don't you?" John accused.

"I know a great deal more than I'm allowed to tell you, son."

"You always did have secrets, Shepherd," Mal spoke up. "Speakin' of which, I have a few questions that need answerin'."

"Now is not the time, Captain Reynolds." Book's gaze swept over all of them. "But I do promise you that they will be forthcoming."

"What do you mean you're canceling the mission!" Daniel objected.

"We have a first contact situation and I need your linguistic abilities," Elizabeth patiently explained. "The translator seems to be working fine on the Deadalus but I don't have the same advantage here. I need your abilities, Dr. Jackson."

"But I've just made an astounding discovery!"

"I'm sorry. I do promise to allow you to return later."

"Jack," Daniel appealed to General O'Neill.

"She's in charge, Daniel. Orders are orders."

"Since when do you obey them," Daniel muttered. "Isn't there someone else?"

"No." He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Would it help if I told you they were speaking a dialect of Ancient?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I need you here for face to face translations."

"Do you have the downloads from the Deadalus's translator?"

"I'm getting them now."

"Dr. Weir," Jack put in. "We need some time to break camp."

"You've got that. See you back in Atlantis."

"I wonder." Daniel's face grew thoughtful.

"Whatcha' thinkin', Daniel?" Jack asked as started to pack up.

"The language on these columns are a variation on Ancient."

"And that's important because?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Sam, did you say that you found the remains of a camp but it was attacked?"

"Yeah. It's in the report." Sam gave him a puzzled look.

"Any way of determining HOW long ago?"

"Not with any accuracy. What are you thinking, Daniel?"

"What if the first contact that's coming are the same people who made the camp."

"I think that's highly unlikely." She shoved a spare shirt into her backpack and pulled the zipper closed.

"But possible."

"Maybe. But I doubt it."

Ronan dropped his bedroll and managed to look nonchalant. Teyla gave them a warm smile. "I believe we are ready to go."

"Help me with the tent here, will ya?" Jack's look included Ronan and Daniel.

The three men tore down the tent while the two women finished packing up the rest of the gear. When done, Daniel dialed the DHD and they returned to Atlantis.

"Welcome, back," Elizabeth greeted.

"Have the information from the translator? " Daniel inquired as he ran up the stairs.

"Yes, I do." She pointed to the computer on the console before her.

Daniel settled in and began to work.

John was sitting in Elizabeth's office when she returned there a few minutes later.

"John," she greeted wearily.

"Hi."

"Okay." She sat behind her desk decorated with several items including a pot he'd given her for her birthday. "What did River want?"

"Remember them telling us about Shepherd Book." She nodded. "The one who died?"

"Yes." She sat back in her chair.

"Well, come to find out. He isn't dead. Exactly."

"What do you mean 'exactly'?"

"Seems he's now something they call a Whitelighter." At her puzzled look he added, "Sort of like a guardian angel. And I'm bettin', he knows something about our guests who are coming."

"Did he say that?"

"Not in so many words."

"Interesting."

Wan jumped up on her desk and batted at the pot. Elizabeth reached over and stroked the cat's back and was rewarded by a rumbling purr.

"Did he seem concerned?" The safety of Atlantis was hers and she wanted to make sure they weren't making a new enemy.

"No." He leaned forward. "It's more like a destiny kind of thing."

"That's strange."

"Tell me about it."

Adama gathered his senior officers in the briefing room normally reserved for meetings with the Council of Twelve. Tigh stood behind him, his son Apollo sat to his right and his wingman Starbuck next to him. Athena his only daughter sat to left, as well as Sheba and Boomer.

"Before I announce this to the fleet, I wanted to tell all of you we've had our first official contact with Earth." He waited for their reactions.

"Earth, Father?" Apollo half stood. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be," Tigh commented.

"You know the warriors on patrol have noticed the ship," Starbuck pointed in a general direction.

"Out there."

"The Deadalus," Adama supplied the name.

"A warship?" Sheba leaned slightly forward concerned.

"It appears so. They have some sort of enemy called the Wraith."

"What are these Wraith?" Apollo wanted to know.

"As of yet, Colonel Caldwell has been reluctant to talk about them. He has suggested we wait until we talk to the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, Dr. Weir."

"Atlantis?" Starbuck sounded puzzled. "I thought you said we'd had contact with Earth?"

Adama sighed. "I'm uncertain myself. The commander of the Earth vessel has been unwilling to supply details."

Athena spoke up. "A colony then, father."

Adama steepled his fingers. "There is something not being said."

"We could hardly expect them to tell us everything," Apollo reminded his father.

"I'm aware of that, Apollo. Still, I have this feeling that something important is not being shared."

Starbuck smirked. "A gut feeling."

Adama smiled. "A gut feeling," he agreed.

"There you are," John said as he joined River who stood outside, her hands around the railing, the wind playing with the hem of her brown gauze dress.

"I wasn't hard to find."

He placed an arm around her, pulling her close. She resisted briefly before relaxing against him.

"Dr. Weir says we're going to have some new guests. She'd like it if you'd be at the meetings."

"She wants me to read them."

John knew he didn't have to sugar coat it for her. "Yeah."

"Why didn't she ask me?" She turned her head, her eyes meeting his.

"Guess she'd thought you'd be less likely to say no if I did," he told her truthfully. Though it troubled him to do so. He loved River and hated the thought of her gifts being used at the whim of others, even if it was Elizabeth.

"You love me?" Her voice held a teasing note.

"You ever doubt it?" He grinned at her.

She shook her head her brown hair flying in many different directions before she tried to tuck it behind her ears again. "No."

"I, uh, could talk to your brother." Now where had that come from?

River gave him a sidelong glance. "Simon won't change his mind. He wants to protect me."

"From me?"

"From everything."

"That why he went to so much trouble to rescue you?"

"Yes. We've always been close."

"I see." John removed his arm and took hold of the railing, leaning slightly forward.

"Not THAT close." River's voice held a teasing note.

He knew his eyes must hold a mischievous sparkle. "I'm going to kiss you."

"Wanna bet?" She giggled and dashed across the outside deck.

"Yeah." He pushed away from the railing and raced after her. She circled around the white plastic deck chairs some folks had put out there trying to keep them between her and John. "Not going to work," he said, making a crazy leap over them. River laughed and ducked so he missed and fell on the ground.

"Ha, ha!" She pointed at him and took off again.

"No you don't." He pushed himself up and quickly calculated the distance. He sprinted after her, managing to finally catch her. They both laughed and River threw her arms around his neck.

"Now, about that kiss." John leaned down and covered her mouth with his. She struggled briefly and then returned his passionately.

"Whoa!" He released her slightly. "I think I should definitely talk to your brother."

Smugly she replied, "Thought you'd like that."

The Deadalus landed on the East Dock a few hours earlier than expected. Colonel Caldwell immediately had himself beamed to Dr. Weir's office.

"You're early," Elizabeth observed.

"Commander Adama, some of his staff and I'm not sure who else, are already in a shuttle and on their way down," Caldwell reported. "I couldn't convince him to wait until after I'd talk to you."

"Elizabeth," Rodney stuck his head in. "There's a shuttle landing beside the Deadalus."

"Thank you, Rodney."

"Right." He tapped the door jam with his fingers and left.

"Seems they've waited," Caldwell continued, "a long time to contact Earth."

"They're going to be disappointed when I tell them what happened."

"I wouldn't tell them immediately if I were you."

"Oh?"

His face held a perplexed expression. "There's something here not being said. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Understood." She knew about intuition. It had saved her career many times.

"Doctor Jackson," she activated her head mike, "I need you to come to my office. Our guests are on their way."

"Coming."

"Has he got the language down?" Caldwell asked.

"Hope so." Weir touched the mike again. "John, I need you to bring River to my office."

"Why do you need her?" The Colonel couldn't understand that request.

"She has abilities. I think they could be useful."

"You mean she's a physic?"

"In a manner of speaking. Who's escorting our guests?" She hoped Caldwell had made a good selection.

"I asked General Hammond to do the honors."

"Good choice. He has a lot of experience with this sort of thing."

"I'm sure you do as well."

"Not as much as Hammond." Hammond had run the SGC for a number of years and had to his credit done more first contacts than anyone else except for perhaps the original SG1 team. Elizabeth could appreciate his expertise and hoped to make good use of his talents in the Pegasus galaxy.

Daniel entered looking neat in his outfit of tan pants and long sleeved shirt with a tie and a matching jacket. "I took the liberty of teaching General Hammond a few key phrases so he could talk with our guests."

"That was a good call," Elizabeth agreed. Hoping her simple attire of pants and red blouse would be dressy enough for their guests. She didn't have time to change.

"I need to return to my ship." Caldwell moved to leave.

"Of course. Thank you, Colonel."

He nodded and walked briskly out.

A few moments later John entered with River. The girl wore a short-sleeved brown dress. John was in jeans and T-shirt.

"Hardly appropriate attire," Dr. Weir admonished. She'd expected Sheppard to be at least in his combat greens.

"Sorry. Didn't have time to change and it took a bit," he glared at River. "To find River."

"You found me though." She grinned at him like it had been a great game.

"Yeah. But now I don't have time to change."

Weir glanced down trying not to smile. "Enough you two. We need to be on our best behavior."

"I don't know what that is," River haughtily replied and took a chair as if she were a queen.

John sighed.

"It's okay," Weir reassured him. Movement outside her window caught her attention and she watched a large group come up the stairs.

Leading was an older white haired man in a black uniform trimmed in silver. With him were several what she assumed were officers, in khaki with gold trimming, and brown jackets, weapons openly wore. A graceful older woman in a long blue dress, her silver hair pulled up in a fancy style of an aristocrat, and a young woman in another uniform of white. Hammond, in dress uniform, escorted them past the controls, which their guests gazed at in open interest, into her office.

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis expedition. Welcome." She held out her hand.

The older man approached and took her hand, clasping it around her wrist. He spoke and she glanced at Daniel.

"He says he's Commander Adama and happy to meet you."

"Tell him I'm happy to meet him."

Daniel repeated what she said in the Ancient dialect. The man appeared startled and the Jackson said something else. "I just told him I'd be translating since I was the only one who understood their language."

"I'm aware they didn't know about the translator on the Deadalus."

The archeologist introduced himself, John Sheppard and River Tam.

Adama nodded and introduced his people. Weir didn't need a translator to get the names. There was Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba, Cassiopeia, and Siress Magdelania.

"Representing the Council of Twelve, their governing body," Daniel explained when she'd lost what Adama was saying. "Near as I can tell Cassiopeia is from their medical section."

"I'd like to stay if I may," Hammond requested.

"Please," Elizabeth agreed. She made a sweeping motion with her hand. "Sit down." She glanced at Hammond. "Where do I start?"

"Perhaps with why they're looking for Earth," the general suggested.

"Good idea." She sat down next to River rather than behind her desk. She didn't want to appear intimidating. John sat on the other side of girl and took her hand. Elizabeth noticed a look exchanged between Apollo, Starbuck and Sheba.

"Daniel," she turned her gaze up to where he still stood near the door.

Jackson repeated her question. Adama took a deep breath.

"It's a long story," Daniel translated.

"Let's hear it. We have the time."


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets II

Chapter 9

After they'd heard the entire saga of what had happened to the Twelve Worlds and their destruction by the Cylons and how they'd been running every since looking for the Thirteenth Tribe and Earth, it stunned the room into silence as they tried to absorb it.

"Explains a lot of what I found on Kobol," Daniel remarked. His mention of Kobol brought concerned looks to their guests' faces.

"Need I remind you," John spoke up. "That we have enough problems with the Wraith and don't any more bad guys to fight."

Dr. Weir waved Sheppard into silence. "Daniel, tell them about Earth. What's happened and why they can't go there. Then tell them about the Wraith."

He nodded. "Okay." Jackson talked for a long, long time, explaining about the super volcano and how no one could live on Earth anymore. He told them about the many different planets they'd managed to evacuate some of their people to. He took a deep breath and spoke about the Wraith and the plans they'd just learned of to turn Atlantis into a breeding colony to feed their hunger.

Adama's and the rest of their faces registered their shock. Sheba said something in a tone that was unmistakable and angry.

"You don't need to translate," Elizabeth told Daniel.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I know you came here looking for new a home and probably help to fight against the Cylons." She shook her head. "We just aren't in a position to do that."

Apollo said something and Jackson automatically put it in English. "What about the advanced technology here? Why can't you use that against the Wraith?"

"We barely understand it ourselves."

She wasn't sure what was said but the name Wilker stood out.

"They might have someone who can help with the technology. From what Apollo just said I gather the man is something of a genius."

"We'd gladly accept their help."

"Rodney's going to take it as an insult," John quipped.

"He'll get over it." She glanced at Daniel. "Tell them we'd appreciate any help they'd like to offer."

The meeting stalled out then. Elizabeth rose and made an invitation. "Daniel, tell them I'd be honored if they'd stay as our guests for the night."

He repeated her invitation. Adama replied. "They'd be honored."

"Good." She turned to Hammond. "General, if you'd see to their quarters."

"Certainly." He motioned to the door and said something in Ancient.

Adama gave Weir a slight bow and followed the general out. The rest of his party followed.

"Whew!" Elizabeth exhaled. "That wasn't what I expected."

"They're tired." River said. "Disappointed. I think we took hope away from them."

"The circumstances aren't our fault." Weir went back to her desk and sat down.

"They really wanted us to fight against these Cylons?" John's voice held his disbelief.

"From what I gathered," Jackson put in. "They'd been fighting these robot like beings for a long time. At least a thousand years."

"That's a long time." Elizabeth found herself wondering how the Ancients had managed to keep a war going for a hundred.

"So now what?" John asked.

"We wait and see. First contact is always tricky, John, you know that."

"They've lost more than their homes. Family, too." River gazed out the door where their guests had exited earlier.

"We have, too," John reminded her.

She turned to him. "Like me."

"Yeah." He squeezed her hand. "I know."

Wilker came down on another shuttle. He's eyes widened when he saw the equipment and he immediately wanted everything explained to him. Rodney and Daniel had a hard time keeping up with him as he jumped around the control room. When they told him about the Stargate his mouth dropped open.

"If we'd had these in the colonies maybe some many wouldn't have died." His face registered his full grief.

"There was one on Kobol, you know," Daniel told him.

"Kobol? How do you know about Kobol?"

"I was just there a few days ago."

"None of the warriors said anything about something like this Stargate."

"They might not have seen it. It was on the far side of the city and part of what looked like a temple complex."

"If only we'd known!"

"What's he saying?" Rodney demanded.

"Uh, we're talking about the Stargate." Daniel switched to Ancient. "You were on Kobol?"

"Not long after the Colonies were destroyed. We were looking for a map to Earth. There was supposed to be one there."

"Did you make a camp there and was it attacked?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Like I said, I was there a few days ago. We found the remains of a camp and it looked like it had been attacked but we had no idea how long ago."

"That's astounding!"

"Excuse me," Rodney interrupted. "I may be able to read Ancient but I can't speak it. Would you two please not treat me like I'm not here."

"I was just talking to him about Kobol," Daniel told him. "Dr. McKay, why don't you show Dr. Wilker how the Stargate works."

"Wait!" Rodney panicked when Daniel began to leave. " Where are you going?"

"To talk to Dr. Weir." Jackson ran into her office.

"Great!" McKay threw up his arms. "Come with me." He motioned with his hand. Wilker followed him to the Ancient version of a DHD.

Apollo, Sheba, Starbuck and Cassie took advantage of the beautiful evening. A soft breeze blew carrying the scent of the ocean and they strolled together along one of the patios. The sun was almost set and the faint rays illuminated the ocean and its gentle waves.

"It's so beautiful," Sheba breathed.

"I wonder if Earth has something like this," Apollo pondered.

"Looks like we're never going to know." Starbuck stopped and took Cassie's hand.

Cassie squeezed Starbuck's hand. "If Earth really is destroyed, then I don't know where Commander Adama expects us to start our new lives."

"I doubt my father does either." Apollo sighed knowing his father was going to have a difficult

task ahead of him.

"Noticed Siress Magdelania took the shuttle back up to the Galactica," Starbuck said. "Bet she's telling the rest of the Council what we've found out."

"To have come so far," Sheba went on wistfully.

"Do you honestly think it was for nothing?" The four turned as an older black man addressed

them. "There's a purpose in all this."

"Who are you?" Apollo demanded.

"Just call me a type of guardian angel."

"That how you can talk to us?" Starbuck wanted to know.

"In a manner of speaking." He smiled at them. "You all have a very important role to play. The situation is not as bleak as you seem to think."

"And we're supposed to take your word for it," Starbuck shot back like he'd fire at a Cylon in a viper.

"No." He gazed at all of them. "I just have the advantage of having read some historical documents not available to the general masses."

"What does that mean?" Apollo demanded.

"You'll soon see."

"You mean this city is a spaceship?" Wilker asked Rodney who glanced around desperately for Daniel wishing the linguist was there to translate.

"What?" Rodney looked bewildered.

"Spaceship." Wilker grabbed one of the laptops.

"Hey, wait, don't mess with that."

After a fumbled attempt Wilker figured out the simple computer and pulled up a spacecraft. "Spaceship." He pointed at the picture. "Atlantis."

The light went on. "Yes. Yes. Atlantis is a spaceship. But we don't have enough power in the ZPM to keep up the forcefield to fly it anywhere."

"What?"

Exasperated Rodney grabbed the computer and drew a picture of the shield around the city and it in space. "Not enough power," he repeated.

"The city flies!"

"Where is Dr. Jackson when I need him," Rodney moaned.

Wilker looked at the picture for a long time thinking. The design wasn't all that different from the agro ship except it used some sort of shield rather than a dome. Why hadn't the expedition just flown away?

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked Rodney.

"I really wish I knew what you were saying."

Wilker pointed at the picture and made a motion flying through the air.

"Not enough power. Look." He pulled up the city schematics and showed him where the ZPM was, and then a close up of the power module. "We only have the one and we don't want to deplete the power reserves in the event we need the shield to protect us from the Wraith."

The power device was an interesting design and not something Wilker had seen before. There had to be some sort of problem but without Daniel there to translate, he wasn't certain what it was. He'd have to find out more before he could maybe make some suggestions.

Later in the evening Dr. Weir threw an informal reception for their guests. Mal and the rest of Serenty's crew showed up as did just about everyone living in the city except those who had critical jobs.

"Relax, Mal," Inara whispered in his ear. She'd taken his hand the moment they'd walked into the room.

"Don't like fancy shindigs."

"This isn't a shindig. Just an informal reception to welcome some guests and potential new friends."

"Should have locked Jayne up then."

The mercenary was sampling some of the local brew made on the mainland on the other side of the room.

"He'll be fine. Shepherd Book has promised to keep an eye on him."

"Speaking of the Shepherd, where is he?"

"With Simon and Kaylee. See?" She pointed to a table laden with fresh fruit, which Kaylee was hardily helping herself to.

"She'll git fat eatin' like that."

"She's eatin' for two, just like me," Zoe commented from the other side of him. She must have just arrived she hadn't come with them.

"Don't notice you eatin' like that."

"Not yet." She cast him an amused glance and sauntered away.

"So who are our guests?"

"The ones dressed differently. Honestly, Mal." She smiled at him. "The group dressed in black and brown over there. And don't stare, it's considered rude."

Reynolds frowned. "There's somethin' mighty familiar about him."

Startled Inara looked at the group. "Which one?"

"The one in black with the white hair. Doesn't he seem kind of familiar?"

She thought for a moment. "You know, he does. Where have I seen him before?"

"That's awful strange." Where HAD he seen the gentleman before?

"Hi," John greeted as he and River came in. The two were holding hands. River wore what looked like a very grown up dress for one her age.

"One of mine," Inara told Mal when she noticed his look. "River," the girl looked at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She tugged at John's hand. "I want to dance."

"But there's no music."

"Yet." River dragged John across the floor to a device she turned on. It filled room with a lively tune and the two began to dance.

"Isn't protocol," Inara commented.

"Never known River to follow protocol."

Mal and Inara mixed with others they'd come to know, visited a spell, and moved on. Mal broke loose long enough to get a cup of grog before Inara claimed him again.

"Can't have you causing a scene," she said.

"Nothin' wrong with a brawl among honest folk."

"In a bar maybe, not a diplomatic reception. Or have you forgotten the outcome of your last dance?"

"Don't need ta remind me of that."

They approached the group being honored. Inara smiled graciously. "I'm Inara. This is Malcolm Reynolds."

"Commander Adama." The older man bowed slightly and took her hand. He lightly kissed it.

"You could learn a thing or two," she said to Mal who threw her a disbelieving look.

"Welcome to Atlantis." Inara greeted.

One of the younger men said something. Daniel translated. "He said you don't seem to be like everyone else they've met."

"I should hope not." She'd taken care with what she wore tonight. Her dress was a deep red silk that fell to the floor and had a deep neckline. She wore earrings to match and a necklace and had carefully arranged her hair in a flattering style.

The blonde woman dressed in a different color spoke. "She says you remind her of herself in her days as a," he hesitated on the term. "Socilator, I think she said."

"Interesting. I wouldn't mind talking with her about that."

"If'n you're gonna talk girl talk, can I be excused?" Mal wanted to escape.

"Oh, go on then."

He raced to the table with the local brew and helped himself to another mug.

"He's going to have quite a headache in the morning."

Daniel smiled. "Inara, this is Cassie, she likes that better than her full name. Cassie," he spoke quickly in Ancient. Inara listened carefully. She was used to knowing more than one language. After a few minutes the companion motioned Daniel away. "I think I can manage. Thank you."

"Certainly." He went back to translating for the others.

Cassie and Inara took seats along of the wall. Sheba joined them.

"You learn quickly," Cassie commented.

"My training. What do you think of this city?"

"More advanced than anything we have," Sheba told her.

"I think they've help along way and some lucky breaks."

Cassie picked up on her phrase. "You aren't from Earth?"

"No. We're from the future." She smiled at their expressions. "It's a very long story."

"Please," Sheba begged. "Tell us."


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets II 

Chapter 9

"The party's inside," John teased River as he moved up behind her. Gently he slipped an arm around her not wanting to spook the woman he loved. Woman? When had he made that switch? Maybe it was the dress she had on tonight.

"I never noticed the windows," she murmured, running her hand along the glass.

Sheppard felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He wondered if she'd 'gone off'. Her brother had warned him that after the trauma she'd suffered, some unexpected trigger could cause erratic behavior. One of the many reasons, other than their age differences, Simon wanted them to wait before getting married.

"River, sweetheart," he turned her to face him. "You've seen these windows thousands of times."

"Not _these_ windows," she huffed at him.

He glanced at the thick stain glass windows. "They're not any different than the ones anywhere else in the city."

"Silly." She smiled at him and raised to her toes to plant a kiss on his nose.

A deep voice spoke and John switched his attention briefly. Commander Adama stood there with a fatherly smile.

"Uh, hi," John managed. He nervously glanced around hoping that Dr. Jackson was nearby.

River inclined her head slightly. A gesture Adama echoed. She opened her mouth and a sweet almost musical language passed through her lips. The commander started and stepped back, his expression one of pure shock.

"River?" John threw her a deeply concerned look, hoping, desperately, she wasn't causing a major diplomatic incident.

"He's heard the language before," she explained. "He sees a woman," she pointed a finger at her forehead. "Here."

The way River was acting was creeping him out. "It's not nice to read other people's minds." Never mind she'd one it to him more times than he remembered.

She blinked her brown eyes and raised them to meet his. "But it is so clear."

Adama reached out and touched her arm. He said something in a serious tone.

"He wants to know," Daniel appeared and John secretly felt relief. "How she knows this language."

"The floors are different." She kneeled down cocking her head to one side. "There should be carpet and colorful shapes." Her gaze shifted to the walls seeing unseen patterns. "Symbols on the wall." The language came out again.

"Oh, no." Simon ran up his face reflecting his fear. He knelt beside his sister. "When did this start?"

"A few minutes ago." Fear clutched at John's heart.

River looked at her brother as if he too could see what she did. "You remember, Simon."

Her brother helped her to her feet. "River."

"I want to dance." She spun around her skirt twirling in an invisible breeze.

An inquisitive "Rewor?" came from the window, accompanied by two large yellow eyes.

"Wan." She reached for the cat.

"He surly does," Book agreed. "You need to come back to us, River."

She stopped and glared at him. "You know!"

"Yes, I do," he said softly. He placed the palm of his hand against her forehead. Faint light glowed and she gasped as her eyes closed and she collapsed. Book caught her before she fell to the floor.

"What did you do?!" Both John and Simon shouted.

"Healed her." His voice held a deep sadness. John found himself wondering why.

00000000000000

Wilker glanced over the city designs Dr. McKay had shown him and he'd downloaded to bring back to the Galactica with him. He worked better in his own lab and was very glad he'd turned down the invitation to join the reception with the others.

Tiredly he rubbed his eyes. The Inertia dampners still worked, so he had to assume there was a power problem. "Wonder if that was what you were trying to tell me," the scientist asked of the now absent McKay.

And how many lives could have been saved both in the colonies and on their ships if they had a shield like the Ancients, as the Earthers called them, had. More and more he was beginning to respect their common ancestors.

He'd read the history. Dr. Jackson had been good enough to give him access to the records. In fact, other than Commander Adama, he probably was the only other one to make the connection.

"Now wouldn't it be amusing," he chuckled to himself. "If the super race we encountered were some of these Ancients ascended." He'd read that research as well.

Still, he didn't have time for such musings right now. He went back to work on his calculations. Maybe the entire solution to the Wraith and Cylon attacks could be solved in some other way. If he could just figure out how.

0000000000000000000000

"Wraith!" Teyla breathed, horrified at the sudden sickening dread she felt every time they appeared.

"Where?" Ronan pivoted on the balls of his feet, ready for the unseen enemy.

"Dr. Weir!" Teyla rushed to find the leader of the Atlantis. "Wraith!"

"What?" Elizabeth's face held a stunned look.

"Above! In the fleet!"

"Oh, god, no." Weir rushed out to find Commander Adama. She'd seen him leave just a few minutes before. "Daniel!" she called when she spotted the two, plus John. "Tell the commander the Wraith are attacking the fleet!"

The archeologist quickly translated. Adama paled and barked orders at his warriors who had followed Dr. Weir. They all hurried away, with Hammond acting as a guide to help them find their way back to their shuttle.

"Elizabeth," John became all business. "We need to get as many jumpers as we can into the air. The Deadalus too."

"Go," Weir ordered.

John paused. "River better be okay," he warned Book.

"She's fine," the Shepherd promised.

"Better be," his tone threatened. "Let's get moving, people. We got Wraith!"

Everyone who had come out into the hall to see what was wrong scattered, each moving to their battle stations in the city.

"I'll take River to the infirmary." Simon took the unconscious girl from Book.

Book watched them leave. "Good bye, my friends," he said as he felt the strong call of the Elders and vanished in sparkling lights.

Wan yowled mournfully. From their places, Bing in Jack's and Sam's quarters, and Mae in Rodney's, the cats added their cry. Their howling momentarily stopped the humans reading for the attack, before necessity dictated they couldn't.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I need to be there," Book objected.

"You aren't even supposed to be here," a dark haired woman in a long gold robe replied.

"I did what I thought was best." He stood firm behind his decision.

"He may be right," a boyish faced man agreed.

Another man with silver hair held up his hand as if to silence the other. "We won't hear your opinion."

"I think you should," the younger elder pushed. "He hasn't told them anything."

"He healed the girl," the woman stated.

"She needed healing," Book told them.

"He shouldn't be here," Silver hair reminded them all, restating what the woman had already said.

"Why did you become a Whitelighter?" the young elder asked.

Book sensed he really wanted to know. He didn't need to tell him, HE was one who had convinced the Shepherd to become a Whitelighter in the first place. "To help guide Malcolm Reynolds. I was told, he had great potential."

"Why you're here is what we don't understand." The woman sounded angry.

Book sighed. "If you don't know," he stopped himself. Maybe he'd found a weakness he could use. They really didn't know what he did. "Tell me, do you trust me to act as Whitelighter in the best interest of my charge?"

They all started, like they hadn't thought of that.

"What I will tell you is that I need to be returned to them."

"He's right," the young elder agreed.

"As do we," the other two concurred.

Their tone caused Book to frown. Something wasn't right.

"But we can't allow," the woman began.

"Not without a suitable punishment," the older one confirmed.

The younger elder searched the eyes of the other two. "If you must."

They both nodded. "You will be returned, but not as a Whitelighter. You are not yet ready."

Before he could object he found himself once again in the hallway.

"That's awfully loud," he told the cat as it's screeching reached and hurt his ears.

Wan stopped completely startled. She blinked and whispered in his mind, 'Back.'

"Yes, I'm back. Now, what is happening?" He started to walk away when he heard Wan again. 'Human again.' Again? Suddenly he understood what his punishment had been.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Vipers launched," Tigh reported as Adama joined him on the bridge.

"Casualties?" The commander surveyed the bridge with officers busy at their stations and lights blinking on the consoles.

"Unknown. When the ship jumped into the middle of the fleet, I assumed they were hostile and scrambled the warriors."

Adama nodded. "Well done."

"Father," Athena spoke up from her post at the Com. "I'm getting frantic calls from every one in the fleet."

"Tell them to clear those channels and prepare their ships for possible boarding."

"Immediately." She went back to her duties.

"Sir," Omega called. "We registering ships from the surface."

"Understood." Adama knew their Earther friends were coming to help. "Alert Apollo and the other squadron leaders that reinforcements are on the way."

"Yes, sir."

An explosion rocked the ship. "Positive shield, now." The huge metal closed off the window part of the bridge and would protect them from possible damage. "Ready all main guns and fire as they acquire targets."

Chatter echoed onto the bridge both in Colonial Standard and whatever language the Earthers spoke. Though it seemed strange to Adama and Tigh that the warriors and their Earth brothers eerily understood each other.

"Hey, Apollo," John yelled. "You've got a dart on your tail."

"I've got him," Sheba replied.

"There's several headed for the Agro ship!" Bri cried.

"Relax," Colonel Caldwell's quiet authority cut through. "We're already there and providing cover fire."

"Frak!" Jolly cursed. "I'm hit! No control!"

"Beam him out of there!" Caldwell ordered.

The Galactica shuddered as she took a near hit.

"Damage control," Adama directed.

"Already deployed," Tigh assured him.

"Starbuck!" Apollo called. "One of the Earth ships need help!"

"On my way," he jauntily responded.

"Hey, where's the hive ship going?" John wanted to know.

Adama gazed at the screen noticing the huge vessel moving away. Suddenly it just wasn't there anymore.

"What the frak was that!" Boomer asked.

"Hyperspace jump," Caldwell informed.

"Yeah, let's just hope we scared them off and they're not going for reinforcements," John commented.

"Apollo, bring our warriors home." Adama could tell the battle was pretty much over.

"Soon as we clear our skies," Apollo confirmed.

"Good job everyone," Caldwell complemented.

"When the last dart is blasted," John put in. "I want all jumpers back to Atlantis."

"Roger, that." Caldwell sounded almost cheerful.

000000000000000000000000000000000

River woke to raised voices and hurrying nurses. She saw Simon working on someone and Carson doing the same not far away. Slowly she sat up.

"Where're ya goin', River?" Kaylee sat a bit straighter in the chair, or at least as much as she could with her growing belly, beside River's cot.

"Where's John?" She glanced frantically around for him.

"Fightin' the Wraith."

"John?" She reached her mind out to him and sensed, briefly, he was safe.

"You need ta rest." Kaylee tried to sound like Mal giving orders.

The girl glanced over to another area. Cassie and the children sat there trying to play a game.

Kaylee looked too. "Safest place. Least according to all the leaders."

"Maybe by their standards." Zoë placed her hands on hips. She wore her gun loosely belted at her waist. "Just in case." She patted the handle.

"The Wraith left." River swung her legs over. "Battle's over."

"And just where do you think you're goin'?" Zoë glared at the girl.

"I'm fine." River got up and smoothed the dress she still wore. She wanted to look nice for John when he got back.

"You shouldn't get up, Sweetie." Inara suddenly appeared.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kaylee's voice reflected her concern.

She did vaguely. Some deep part of her memory had clawed its way to the surface of her mind. Something she'd kept hidden even to herself. "Doesn't this place seem familiar to any of you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Should it?" Zoë asked.

River's eyes darted to Simon. "It should."


	10. Chapter 10

SECRETS II 

Chapter 10

"Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth looked up from her laptop to find General Hammond standing in her doorway. "Yes, General?"

"I have a request from Commander Adama." He hesitated.

She smiled encouragingly.

"Seems several of their civilian transports were damaged in the Wraith attack. He'd like permission to shuttle them to Atlantis while it's determined whether or not the ships can be repaired."

"Of course he can." She activated her head mic. "Jack? Would you get with Dr. McKay and find out which parts of the city we can put more refugees?" A quick beat while he replied. "Thank you."

"I'll inform the Commander. Thank you, Dr. Weir."

She gave him a smile as he left.

00000000000000000000000000

John didn't even get two steps into the infirmary before River met him and threw her arms around him. Her action took him by surprise but he willing returned her embrace. "Hey, I'm okay," he tried to reassure her.

"They were so hungry," she murmured, tears in her eyes. "I was afraid."

"Yeah. I understand." He had a healthy dose of fear where the Wraith were concerned, having nearly died by their touch himself.

"John," Elizabeth's voice in his ear. He kept one arm around River as he lifted his other hand to mic. "Yes, Dr. Weir?"

"Commander Adama is sending down civilians in shuttles and I'd like you to help settle them in their quarters. Get with General O'Neill."

"Certainly." He smiled at River. "I have to go."

"No."

"You can go with him, River." Simon told her. "I have my hands full here and Kaylee says she can't keep you in bed anyway."

"I'm fine," she retorted.

"I want you back here later to do some scans."

"I'll make sure she does," John promised.

"Thanks." Simon rushed off as a new patient was delivered.

"You heard the man," John teased.

She snuggled next to him and they went into the hall. People scurried along, each bound for some unknown destination.

"Like ants." River giggled.

"Yeah, kind of."

"What's going on?"

"What? You haven't read my mind?"

She shrugged.

He glanced down her neckline. Couldn't help it. It was lower than she normally wore. Besides, he liked the dress Inara had loaned her for the reception.

River shot him a strange look. "Shouldn't look."

"Hey. I'm a healthy man." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She blushed. "Come on. Got some folks to settle in."

When they arrived at the jumper Jack O'Neill already had several groups ready. Daniel stood nearby repeating the instructions being given. Sam was on hand, as was McKay, Teyla, Ronan, and several others.

"Time to go to work," John told River.

Her eyes roamed the people, settling on a woman who carried a huge rolled up carpet. "That will be in the great hall," she said.

John threw her a questioning glance but forgot about her comment as they rounded up the refugees and escorted them to area of the city where they'd be staying. The rest of day blurred into escoring people, giving directions to facilities they'd need, like the infirmary and cafeteria, searching for Daniel when questions came up and they needed a translator. And when they couldn't find him, Inara was more than willing to fill in.

At the end of the evening, John just wanted to retreat to his quarters and put in a DVD. Granted, he'd seen _Independence Day_ more times than he'd even admit to, but it was a great movie. He grabbed some food in the cafeteria and was about to make good his escape when River headed him off.

"I wanted you to eat with me." She held her tray loaded with something similar to chicken, a salad, and fruit, plus a huge piece of chocolate cake.

The Colonel hesitated. It wouldn't look good to her brother to invite her to his quarters. "Look, River," he began.

"Simon is busy. Besides, he has no business telling me where I can and can't be."

"I made him some promises."

"And I won't let you break them."

He figured she had no idea how hard that might be, especially with the dress she still wore. "Make you a deal." He took a deep breath. "Go change into something else, and you can come to my quarters. We'll eat dinner and then watch a movie. Give me your tray." She did. "Now hurry or our food will get cold."

She dashed off and he went to his quarters. He pushed some stuff off his table and put their food on it. Quickly he picked up some of his clothes he'd left all over the floor and put them in a far corner out of sight. John straightened the covers on his bed and put the movie in the player ready for later. He'd just finished when a light knock at his door sounded.

He opened the door and River stood there in a brown gauze dress. Barefoot, which he still had problems with. Couldn't see how anyone could be comfortable that way.

"I'm a dancer," she told him as a way of explanation.

"Wish you'd stop reading my mind."

"Then don't think so loud."

She stood by the chair waiting for him. He took the silent hint, thanks to a grandmother who had taught him some manners, and he seated her before sitting down himself. They ate in silence, both very hungry from the days' events, plus they'd skipped lunch. When they finished he put in the movie and sat down on the bed. River sat next to him.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"It's called a movie. A type of entertainment."

"You like watching this?"

"Yeah. I do. Now be quiet. This is a great flick." He lay back on the bed, fluffing up his pillows so he was slightly elevated. He felt River's weight shift and she was beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm went out without him thinking about it and he pulled her close. Lightly he kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed and before long his did as well.

Elizabeth's insistent voice woke him. John blinked, rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock. Frowning at the time he sat up, a bit surprised to find another person next to him.

"Morning," River mumbled.

"Morning," he greeted, surprised she hadn't gone back to her room. "Yes, Elizabeth?" he answered.

"Sorry to wake you. I know you had a busy day yesterday. But Adama just informed us he needs to relocate a few more people."

"Can someone else handle this?"

"I need to stay here and sooth some diplomatic feathers. Seems McKay insulted a VIP and I'm being asked,"

"I get the picture. Do I have Jackson or Inara to translate?"

"Inara. I need Dr. Jackson here."

"Understood. I'll be in the jumper bay in a few minutes."

"Out."

"More refugees," he told River.

"Okay." She stretched and reached down to pet Wan. John wondered when the cat had joined them. "She thought we needed a chaperone."

"All we did was sleep." Hadn't they? He figured he'd remember if they'd done anything else.

"You were too tired." Her tone held a teasing note.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

River leaned over and kissed him. "I'm hungry." She got out of bed smoothing her clothes. They were a little wrinkled.

"Me, too." For more than just food, though he didn't dare touch this woman. Her brother would kill him if they weren't married first.

000000000000000000000000

Cassie had joined several other volunteers in the jumper bay. Some of the refugees coming down were from the Galactica. When Dr. Weir had given permission for more to come, they were the first to be sent. There were several children and she had taken it upon herself to be their guide.

"Thanks." A young man with a mop of brown hair streaked with some blond highlights smiled at her. "They were getting to be a bit much for me to handle."

"You're welcome." He spoke pretty fair English, even if his accent was a bit different.

"Name's Dillion."

"Cassie."

"Like our medtech."

"Well," she'd heard about the woman and met her too during the reception. "It's short for Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know any of the Colonials spoke English."

"I'm a quick study. I know most of the dialects spoken in the fleet."

"Are you a warrior?" She noticed he wore a tan uniform like Apollo and his friends.

"In training." His grin reached his blue eyes. "Takes several yahrens to become a full Colonial Warrior."

"Yahrens?"

"Uh," he frowned like he was trying to translate in his head. "Years, I think you call them."

"Oh." Another young man similarly dressed joined them. She couldn't help but notice he was as good looking as his friend.

"Cassie, this is my friend, Troy. Troy," he repeated what she assumed was an introduction in their native language.

"Troy is Captain Apollo's son," Dillion explained.

"I'm Sam and Jack's daughter." No need to try and explain she was from another planet as well and adopted. Well, Sam was actually her guardian since her mother, mothers, she corrected herself, were both dead.

"So," she asked Dillion as the group began to move into the city. "What do you do for fun?"

00000000000000000000000000

"I hear River spent the night with John," Jayne stated at dinner, grinning from ear to ear as he took a big bit of meat.

Simon choked on his drink and Kaylee pounded his back.

"That ain't possible." Kaylee scowled at Jayne. "John, he promised,"

"Why ya think they're so cozy?" The mercenary pointed over his shoulder with his knife at John and River at a far table together.

"Colonel Sheppard is a man of his word." Mal glared at Jayne. "Where'd ya hear such a thing?"

"She didn't come back to her room last night, sir." Reynolds stared at Zoe surprised. "I had problems sleeping," she explained.

"I don't doubt that," Simon agreed with Zoe. "Kaylee does too. Our baby tends to get restless."

"Well, so would you," Kaylee defended both babies, "if'n you were all cramped up in your mama's belly."

"I'm sure there's some logical explanation why River wasn't in her room." Inara wanted to be the voice of reason. She couldn't imagine John Sheppard breaking his word either.

"You could just ask them," Book suggested.

"I think I will." Simon rose to his feet.

"I'll do the askin'," Reynolds put out a hand to stop the doctor.

"She's my sister and we're not on Serenity anymore."

Mal seemed about to object but changed his mind. "You're right."

"Simon, don't go jumpin' to conclusions," Kaylee admonished her husband. "'member Canton."

He did. "I'll keep that in mind." Simon approached John and River and smiled. "Hi. Can I sit down?"

"Sure," John reacted almost too quickly making the young doctor slightly suspicious.

"Uh, I don't know how to ask this." Simon sat in a chair beside his sister.

"Nothing happened, Simon." River sent a side long glance at her brother.

"But I heard,"

"Look," John set down his coffee mug. "I made you a promise I wouldn't touch your sister until we were married. I've kept my word."

"But Jayne said, heard, you'd spent the night together."

River frowned. "Shouldn't listen to Jayne. Has a dirty mind."

"Look," John leaned forward trying to be earnest and honest. "We had dinner together in my quarters last night. I put in a movie and we fell asleep."

"Wan chaperoned," River put in.

Simon couldn't see a cat being a proper chaperone.

"She's not Just a cat," his sister scolded him.

"Nothing happened," John assured Simon.

Simon hesitated wanting to believe his sister and John. Sheppard hadn't given a reason not to trust him. He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll take your word for it." He rose to leave. "But next time, maybe you should have Kaylee or Inara,"

"I'm of age, Simon. I don't need an adult watching over me all the time."

"You're still my little sister."

She smiled. "I know. Thank you for being concerned." River kissed her brother's cheek. "Now go back over there and tell Jayne I know all about the three women he slept with and if he butts in again, I'll tell everyone _all _about it."

Simon blanched and grinned. "That's blackmail."

She nodded. Her brother laughed and went back to his table.

"Three women?" John questioned, a look of appreciation on his angular face.

"Don't go getting any ideas," she warned him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides," he reached across and took her hand. "No way I could that a secret from you."

"Toss you out on your ear."

"See what I mean." He winked at her. "Know better."

000000000000000000000000000000

Simon was shaking his hand with a painful expression and Jayne was flat on his back on the floor. Jack glanced at Dr. Weir and asked. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Elizabeth truthfully responded. "But knowing Jayne Cobb, he probably deserved it."

"He does tend to act before thinking," Sam agreed with a smile at her husband. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Hey, I like to blow things up," Jack objected.

"I remember." Daniel smiled and took a swig of tea. "Looks like Cassie has made some new friends."

"I noticed that." Sam didn't sound too sure. "Who are they?"

"Ensigns Dillion and Troy," Daniel supplied. "The two young men are friends. I gather Troy is Apollo's son."

"Then he'll be on his best behavior," Jack said with a grin. "Wouldn't want his dear old dad mad at him."

"Dillion speaks English," Elizabeth informed them.

"And very well," Dr. Jackson added.

"That's a step in the right direction," Sam seemed relieved. "It'll make communicating much easier."

"Still only leaves three of us who can translate," the archeologist reminded her.

"How did Inara learn their language?" Weir wanted to know.

"I honestly have no idea," Daniel replied. "Maybe it was part of her training as a companion."

"Useful ability," Elizabeth mused. "I wonder if she could teach it to the rest of us."

Daniel eyed her curiously. "I hear you can read Ancient very well."

"Reading it and speaking the language are two different things, Dr. Jackson."

"Agreed. I had a lesson in that on Abiados."

"So," Jack decided it was time to change the subject. "We going to get any more refugees?"

"I have no idea." Elizabeth toyed with her near empty mug. "General Hammond is on the Galactica trying to find out."

000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Mal stopped Book in the hall. He waved the others on when they'd moved to stay as well. "Need to talk to the Shepherd." They all nodded and went on. Simon back to the infirmary and the girls, well, he had no idea where they were going.

"What happened last night, Shepherd? After you healed River?"

Book sighed. "I was punished by the Elders."

"Punished how?"

"I'm human again, Mal."

"And that's a punishment? Sounds to me that's a good thing."

"Yes and no." The Shepherd's smile was a sad one. "Mal," he started and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Never mind what? Now you got me curious."

"I can't tell you. But you will see for yourself. Soon, if I'm not mistaken."

"You sure do seem to be one for secrets."

"I have many."

"Still need ta have a talk, you and me."

"All in due time."

0000000000000000000000

River stood on the balcony attached to her room. She stared across the towers of the city her feet slowly moving in a dance to silent music only she could hear. Wan observed her licking a paw clean.

'Know,' the feline voice whispered in her mind.

"I know," the young woman agreed. River twirled, her skirt floating in the breeze.

'Home soon.'

"Not your home." She stopped and knelt down to meet yellow eyes.

'My home. Far away.'

"It's beautiful. You've shown me."

'Yes.' The cat blinked.

"Will you ever go there again?"

'Perhaps.' Wan moved to a sunny spot, stretched out and preceded to bathe herself.

River kept dancing, enjoying the salty smell of the ocean and the soft breezes. Her heart wished John was there with her, holding her in his arms, like he had during the night. She breathed deeply. She couldn't wait until they got married. She knew he was going to make her very happy.

Her thoughts jerked to a halt as her eyes drifted upward. "Serenity."


	11. Chapter 11

SECRETS II 

Chapter 11

"Can you fly her?" Tera asked Mitch.

"I can fly anything." He slipped into the seat. One of the dinosaurs fell to the floor.

Wan batted at it and jumped up to gaze down at the controls.

Tera rubbed the cat's head. "Bet you're glad to be home." A loud purr answered as Serenity came back to life.

"How'd Kaylee keep this thing in the air?" Joseph's voice drifted through the com to the bridge.

"Same way you kept _Inara_ in the air."

"If you say so." The teen mumbled a few choice words in Chinese.

"We aren't keeping _Serenity_ are we?" Janus inquired, holding his Bible tight to his chest.

"No," Tera answered as she sat down at the lower controls. "Just wanted to get her space worthy."

"Forgive me for sayin' so, Tera," Zola picked up the dinosaur that Wan had been playing with and replaced it where it belonged. "Doesn't look like it was too space worthy when it was flyin'."

"Hey, Tera," Sareen called the bridge. "I've got the infirmary stocked. Anything else you need me to do?"

"No. Go back to _Inara._ The rest of us will be there soon."

"Going. Just don't let my brother tear the engine room apart. Poor Kaylee will have a fit."

Tera laughed. She had a point. "Why don't you check on him before you go back. Make sure he doesn't do anything beyond what he's supposed to."

"Gotcha."

"Janus," she turned in her chair. "I thought you were going to clean Jayne's guns."

Janus shuddered. "Violence is never the answer."

"Still," her tone held a clear meaning. "You promised you could do that."

"I'm goin'," he groused.

"Zola, how are their supplies?"

"Pretty much as expected. Those old protein packs last for years."

"Why don't you add some tea, some strawberries for Kaylee, and anything else you think they might want."

"On my way."

Joe's voice echoed through the com. "Got it installed. Engines up and ready."

"Doin' a check," Mitch's hands flew over the controls. "Have a go, Cap'n."

"Set the coordinates. I'll finish here." She slipped in the message she'd composed on the trip here. Her eyes drifted upward as _Serenity _with the _Inara_ attached drifted away from the asteroid where she'd been docked for many years.

Tera hit the com. "Everyone we're goin' to set this device on delay for," she looked up at Mitch. He held up five fingers. "Five minutes. Finish what you're doin' and high tail it back to _Inara_."

"Don't ya wish we could go, too?" Mitch asked.

"We can't." She picked up Wan. "Let's go, flyboy."

"Remind me to scold McKay the next time we see her. She's teachin' you bad words."

"Ha!"

The pair rushed down the stairs and out the hold. Tera closed up _Serenity._ "Mitch! Get us detached!"

Her crew crowded onto _Inara's_ small bridge to watch. _Serenity_ drifted away from the asteroid's gravitational pull.

"Any minute," Tera breathed.

"If'n McKay's right," Mitch snorted.

"She hasn't been wrong yet," Janus reminded him.

"Besides," Tera added. "That device was built by the Ancients."

"Not all their stuff keeps goin'." Mitch had learned that one the hard way. He'd tried a personal shield that ran out of power almost getting him killed.

"We only need it to work once." Tera held her breath.

The area around _Serenity_ shivered and the ship vanished.

They all screamed and yelled.

"Plot us a course home, Mitch," Tera ordered. Wan bumped the woman's leg. "So," she knelt down and asked the cat. "Did it work?"

Wan only yawned.

(See the end of Chapter 6 of Secrets for a quick explanation of who these people are.)

000000000000000000000000

A ship appeared almost in front of Galactica. It drifted toward them and stopped.

"By the Lords!" Tigh exclaimed. "Where'd that ship come from?"

Warriors scurried around, checking readings and reporting to Omega. "Sir, " the bridge office turned to the colonel. "There was some sort of disturbance in space and time." He sounded puzzled. "And it just appeared."

"No answer to our hails," Athena added. "I don't think anyone is on board."

"Can anyone read what it's called?"

"Believe it says Serenity, sir." Dillion stood at attention before Tigh. "Cassie has been teaching me how to read their language." The young man's face reddened.

"Thank you." Tigh wondered what else the young woman had been teaching his warrior. "Get me the commander."

Athena nodded and soon her father answered.

"What is it, Tigh?"

"Commander, we have a ship that just appeared."

"Wraith?" Tigh could hear the fear in Adama's voice.

"No. Dillion says the name is Serenity."

"Serenity!" A voice he recognized as Malcolm Reynolds yelled in the background.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stand by."

"Don't I always," muttered Tigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"That ain't possible!" Mal's face looked stunned.

"Couldn't be," Zoe agreed. "We left Serenity in orbit around an asteroid in the future."

"Yet, it seems your ship is here," Daniel translated for Adama.

"Rodney," Elizabeth turned to her head scientist. "I want you to go up there and find out how their ship could be here." McKay along with several others were in her office for a meeting with Commander Adama.

"Why me?"

"I think that answer should be obvious." She smiled. "You're always telling me how brilliant you are."

"Brilliant, yes. But if the stories I've heard about their ship is true,'

"Don't you go insultin' my ship." Mal was offended.

"Reminds me of my first reaction when I saw it." Zoe gave Mal a teasing smile.

"You still flew in her."

"Had nothin' else to do. And ain't never regretted it."

"Not even after Wash," he didn't finish his question.

"We had a good marriage, sir. If I had to do it all over, I'd marry him again."

River stuck her head in. "Serenity is here."

"Now how do you know that, Little Albatross?" Mal sat back and gazed at the girl.

"I know." Her face brightened. "Going to tell Simon and Kaylee." She skipped away.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Okay, then. Colonel Sheppard, I want you to take a jumper and investigate. Take Captain Reynolds and,"

"Jayne. I want Jayne to go." Mal's was firm about that. "Zoe, best you stay here."

"Not arguin' sir." She touched her slowly swelling belly.

"Jayne," Dr. Weir conceded. "And check it out."

John nodded. He rose and had made it to the door with Reynolds before Dr. Weir looked pointedly at McKay. "Rodney." Her face gave him the order.

"If I have to," he groused following.

Mal rounded up Jayne and met John and McKay in the jumper bay. Ronan and Teyla had invited themselves along.

"We're a team," Ronan said with a dead pan expression.

"Yes, we are," John agreed.

Once in the air, John flew them up and into space. The battered hulk grew larger as the jumper approached.

"You flew in that thing?" Rodney's eyes grew very large. "You're braver than I thought."

"Been watching _Star Wars_ again, McKay?" John grinned at the scientist.

"I happen to like that movie."

"and I like _Back to the Future_."

"Don't get me started."

"You already are."

"Rodney, John," Teyla went into her peace maker mode. "I think we have something more important to do. You can continue you…discussion, at a later time."

"There's the hatch," Mal pointed out.

"How about you dock her. Rodney, move."

McKay glared at him but moved to allow Reynolds to take his place. John moved his hands away. "She's all yours, Mal."

Mal smoothly turned the jumper and backed up to Serenity's hatch. "Jayne," he called back. "Make sure it's sealed."

A few grunts came from the back. "It's sealed," the mercenary confirmed.

"Ready?" John asked seeing Mal's expression.

"Yeah." The party slowly moved to the door and went through into Serenity. "Air's a bit stale. Damn. Should have brought Kaylee."

Jayne snorted. "Doubt that prissy husband of hers would's let her."

"That's why McKay is here." John knew Reynolds was used to a certain people having particular duties.

"Right." Mal nodded. "Let's check the bridge first, then the engine room."

He led the way up the stairs to the small bridge. Mal paused to look out at the stars. He could see many plus the ships of the fleet.

"Wow." John stood beside him, his face awed. "No wonder you like this ship."

"Quite a view." Mal sat in the pilot's chair. He noticed one of the dinosaurs had been moved. "There's been someone on my ship."

"Cat prints," Jayne pointed out.

"Teyla, Ronan," John ordered. "Go through the ship with Jayne. See if we have any uninvited company."

They nodded and moved out, guns ready.

"What about me?" McKay nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Where's the engine room?" John asked.

"I'll take him." Mal started to rise.

"Just tell me how to get there."

Reynolds gave him quick directions. "Call me on the com if you get lost."

"Will do."

The pair took off down the hall and found the dining hall.

"Now there's an idea," Mckay said seeing the bright yellow room with a painted vine pattern all over the walls.

"Engine room should be this way." John went through the door, down the hall to a room with a primitive looking device and a hammock swinging gently.

"This is an engine room?" McKay made a face.

"And look what we have here." John pointed at a machine attached to a whirling motor.

"What is that?" McKay began to examine it.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just don't push any buttons until you know what it does."

McKay gave him a look and then ignored him.

John smiled and went back to the bridge. "Found something attached to your engine."

"Found somethin', too." Mal now sat in the chair on the lower level. He pushed a button and a holo image appeared . A young woman's face flickered kind of reminding John of River.

"My name is Tera. I'm not going to tell you much beyond that. Let's just say I found your ship and am sending it back to you. The machine in the engine room is a time travel device we found. Luckily I have a genius mechanic who figured out how to use it." She paused like she was trying to figure out what to say next. "I don't have a clear picture of exactly what happened. Our records are kind of muzzy and after Miranda, the Alliance pretty much destroyed every complete record of our true past." She smiled ruefully. "All I really have are some old family stories that have been passed down." Her face took on an intense look. "Captain Reynolds, I've included some documents about how to adjust the time machine to power Atlantis. I've also given you a set of coordinates." Her brown eyes sparkled. "I have it on good authority that not all the planets, well, let's just say, it should give you a nice safe home away from the Wraith, the Cylons and just about anything else you want to avoid." Her hand came up pressing forward like she could reach through time to them. "Don't loose your faith, Captain Reynolds. And John,"

Sheppard started. He didn't expect to be addressed.

"I think you should push River's brother about getting married. Simon is a bit too used to protecting his sister. She doesn't need it anymore." She gave them a last sad smile. "God's speed." The image popped off.

Mal and John looked at each other. "Now ain't that interesting," Reynolds commented.

"Yeah. Ain't it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"The records she sent are amazing," McKay said in that voice he reserved for finding something absolutely mind-boggling.

"Then I take it, it can be done?" Dr. Weir cast an amused look at John. They were in McKay's lab.

"It can," he replied smugly. "With Zalinka's and Wilker's help, we'll have this machine adapted and plugged into Atlantis before you know it."

"Means it will take awhile," John translated.

"Doubting Thomas," McKay shot back.

"No. I know you," he retorted.

"Now, you two get out of here so we can work." McKay pointedly ignored them.

"Guess it's time for us to go." Elizabeth tried to sound hurt but she was smiling. Once in the hall she asked, "Any idea who the woman was?"

"She just gave us her name. Funny though," he scratched the back of his head. "She kind of reminded me of River."

"Descendant maybe?"

"Yeah, Maybe. Seemed to know a lot about us."

"Maybe she did. Too bad we'll never get a chance to thank her."

"About that." He stopped her, a serious look on his face. "What did Adama say when you told him?"

"He was skeptical, but willing to give it a chance."

Sheppard rubbed his chin. "I talked to Captain Reynolds about the coordinates."

"And?" He didn't go on. "Come on, John, don't keep me in suspense."

"He says it's for a planet called Persephone."

"Is he certain?"

"Yeah. Now, " they started walking again. "According to their history, all the worlds had to be terra formed."

"But?"

"With everything they've found out, they're beginning to suspect that the Alliance's version of the past is Very incorrect."

"Guess we'll soon know."

"Guess we will."

000000000000000000000000000

Adama and Dr. Weir addressed both the fleet and Atlantis together from the gate room. Teyla's people on the main land were also there, having been informed of about what was planned. They had decided to come as well.

"Everyone," Dr. Weir began. Adama spoke to his people in their own language. She didn't now exactly what he said, but she assumed it was similar to her own address.

"We have a safe haven provided to us from a benefactor from the future. Doctors McKay, Zalinka, Wilker and their staffs have successfully adapted the device to safely power Atlantis for one final flight through space." She stepped forward touching the control that would start the dampners. "We all know that Earth is now uninhabitable and we can not return. We also know that if we stay here, the Wraith will wait until we've breed enough and will return to use us as their new food source."

John joined her, his hand in River's. The rest of Serenity's crew was aboard their ship. McKay was there. Zalinka, Carson, Ronan, Teyla, General Hammond, Sam, Jack, Dr. Jackson, and so many others.

"We have a chance to continue and thrive as a race in a new home. Truthfully, we have no idea what it will be like, but I believe, it will be a place that will welcome us. I don't know how long the journey will be. But we will face it bravely and together."

Adama's voice stopped and Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"Dear Lord," Shepherd Book took over. "We thank you for your inspired work and for opening a way for your people to continue. May we prove worthy. Amen."

"Amen," Elizabeth echoed. "Rodney," she stepped back. The scientist took her place. "You can do the honors."

"Great. I'll probably blow the city up." He closed his eye and pushed the button. The shield snapped up, the dampners powered up and Atlantis rose, arcing gracefully through the atmosphere and into space.

The Colonial fleet, the Deadalus and Serenity followed.

00000000000000000000000000000

Atlantis hit the retros and gently settled on the surface of the planet. The shield briefly stayed up and flashed off when it determined the atmosphere was safe for her inhabitants. The Deadalus landed on the east dock and Serenity landed on a field not far away. Some of the older ships were brought down, since it had been decided they were too battered to stay in space. Shuttles brought people down from the others.

Elizabeth watched the mass gathering from the balcony. John came to stand beside her, River at his side. She smiled at them.

"I'm going to miss the ocean," she said.

"We all are." John put an arm around his soon to be wife. "But I'm not going to miss fighting the Wraith."

"Nor I." Dr. Weir went back into the city.

River watched her go. "I never told her the city was familiar."

"You didn't know exactly why until we got here."

"All the cities in the core where designed after this one."

"Interesting." He pulled her into his arms. "Ready to become Mrs. John Sheppard?"

"Mrs. John Tamm Sheppard," she corrected.

"I can live with that." He kissed her.

00000000000000000000000000

Several days later many of the ships still in orbit left. Tera had also included instructions on how to make terra forming factories. Dr. Wilker, McKay and Zalinka had spent much of the voyage putting everything together for those who had indicated they wanted to start colonies on the various planets and moons.

Those who were staying on Persephone were already settling in.

"Lookin' like home," Mal said as he lounged against his ship.

"Won't look like our home for many years," Zoe commented, holding her infant son in her arms. He'd been born, as well as Kaylee's daughter, while they traveled here.

"True 'nuf."

"Ready for your weddin', sir?"

"Like Inara would let me back out."

"She ain't the only one."

"Oh?" His tone was light. "Would you hold the shot gun to make sure I wed her?"

"I would, sir." She smiled at him. "I'd even have Jayne as backup with Vera."

Mal laughed. "I wouldn't put it past ya."

Simon and Kaylee came out, Kaylee proudly holding her baby. Book was with them.

"We're heading for Atlantis to get ready for the wedding," Book informed Reynolds. He winked at Zoe. "Make sure he's on time."

"I will," she promised.

The group headed off. Inara has stayed overnight with River. Something about not tempting fate and seeing the bride too early.

"You ready, sir."

He took a deep breath. "I am."

They reached the city and Mal joined John in Sheppard's quarters. The Colonel had changed into his dress uniform.

"Now don't you look fancy," Mal commented trying not to feel dressed down in his simple overalls and brown coat.

"Regulation." John ran a comb through his hair that never stayed put anyway.

"Who's idea was this double wedding and baby blessin'."

John nervously smiled. "Not sure." He went to the door. "Ready."

"Guess so."

The two grooms went to the gate room. The gate had flowers strewn all over it and somebody had put down a richly decorated rug on the floor. Book stood in the center, his Bible open and ready.

"Nervous?" he quietly asked.

The two men just glanced at him. The rest of the guests stood scattered around the city. Kaylee and Zoe stood on the brides's side. Kaylee had on a flowery dress, Zoe the sleek gown she'd worn at Wash's funeral. Both of them held their babies in their arms. Jack O'Neill and Jayne stood as best men for the grooms.

"Just take a deep breath," Jack advised behind Sheppard.

"Thanks, sir."

"If I did this. So can you."

"And I got Vera," Jayne added. Mal just glared at him.

Two women appeared at the top of the lighted stairs. Inara, radiant, her dark hair piled high and decorated with colorful combs. Her dress a deep blue and a more modest neckline than she usually wore. River in a deep purple floor length dress, a simple garland of flowers in her dark brown hair.

As one, they took the stairs to their waiting soon to be husbands. The couples took each others hands, River and John, Mal and Inara, and waited for Shepherd Book to speak.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here, this day, on a new world and home, to join these two couples, in the holy state of matrimony."

"Wish he'd loose the holy," Mal muttered.

"Stop it, Mal," Inara firmly told him.

"Do you, River Tamm, take Colonel John Sheppard as your husband? To love him, cherish him, keeping only to him, until the end of your life?"

"I do." Her voice was strong.

"And I do," John said before he had to be asked.

"Malcolm Reynolds, do you?"

"What was the question?" Mal winked at Inara.

"Mal," she warned.

"Yeah. I do."

"And I do," Inara smiled warmly, her eyes only for Mal.

Rings were exchanged and Book finished, "Now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, River and John, and you Mal and Inara, husband and wife." He closed his Bible . "You can kiss your brides."

They did.

They stepped aside to allow Zoe, and Simon and Kaylee to step forward to have their babies blessed.

"Zoe, though you've lost your husband, I know he is smiling down from heaven today." Book touched the baby's head. "Wash welcome to the world and to your new home. May you grow up to be a man your parents will be proud of."

The Shepherd turned to Simon and Kaylee. He placed his hand on their daughter's head. "Violet Tamm, welcome. You have parents that love you and are thrilled you are here. May you grow up to be a woman who knows her mind and destiny."

"Thank you, Book." Kaylee glowed at the shepherd.

"Now." Book raised his voice. "There is a reception being held in the cafeteria. Hope to see all of you there."

The happy couples dashed out and all their guests joined them. Congratulations were given, toasts done, wedding cake cut and shared, a few gifts given and finally the party wound down.

The two couples gratefully escaped. As a gift, the crew of Serenity gave the ship to Mal and Inara for a few days while they stayed in the city. John and River retreated to his quarters and locked the door. Elizabeth had given him a couple of weeks off and he intended to put it to good use.

River just smiled and came to him. He just held her for a long, long time. They'd waited for years for this moment. It wouldn't hurt to savor her sweetness just a bit longer.

000000000000000000000000000000

"And because they had the hyperdrive," Tera's mother told her as once again she told her daughter the story. "The Wraith, the Cylons and all other the bad guys of the galaxy couldn't follow."

"But what finally happened to everyone?" She sat up in her bed, not wanting the story to end.

"Well, you know John and River married, as did Mal and Inara. They had many children."

"What about Zoe?"

"She married Boomer from the Galactica and had more children with him."

"And Elizabeth and McKay, and well, everyone else you've told me about?"

"Oh, dear one." Her mother gently settled her back and tucked her in. "Those are stories for another night."

"Ahhh, mom. That's not fair." Tera tried to stall a bit longer. "What happened to Shepherd Book?"

"They say, that the mysterious Elders relented and made him a Whitelighter again."

"Did Mal every become a Whitelighter?"

Her mother smoothed back her hair. "I don't know. Go to sleep now, Tera. It's late." The light went off as her mother closed the door.

Tera crept out of bed and went to stand on the balcony. Below her lay the city, the brightly lit towers so much like they had been when Atlantis had first come here that long ago day. The spaceport had grown and more buildings had sprung up in the outskirts. The Deadalus was a museum dedicated to the memory of Earth.

"You changed so much," she whispered to her ancestors. "We know the truth and the Alliance never came to power." She hugged herself against the cool evening breeze. "We live so much better." A cat meowed behind her and she padded back to bed inviting the feline to join her. "Time to sleep, Wan."

Outside, several Whitelighters gathered to look over the city.

"We did a good thing," Mal turned to Book.

"We did," the older man agreed.

"Course, we did." Kaylee peeked in at the girl. "She's going to grow up to be such a wonderful pilot."

"And we'll be here to guide her." Inara took Mal's hand.

"I never thought I'd be a Whitelighter." John grabbed River as she orbed to join him.

Book laughed. "I think we disrupted their orderly little verse. They needed us here."

"Speak for yourself," Rodney groused. "Though I will admit, this beats ascension. Not so many rules."

"Just enough." Book got a far away look in his eyes. "A charge needs me." He orbed out.

"A whole city full of potential Whitelighters." John shook his head. "Who, in a million years, would have thought that?"


End file.
